Lady Magic's Intervention
by Bishy934
Summary: The plot is mine, the characters/Hogwarts belong to the queen J.K Rowling Lady Magic is stepping in revealing secrets! Harry finally has chance to fight the manipulations. Dumbledore and Some Weasley family bashing! Dark!trio this will be a HP/TR slash, other pairings. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

The Intervention

CHAPTER 1

 _The two heirs of hers have been divided_

 _They need to be united_

 _For those with guns will surely come_

 _Destroy our world, our homes and sons._

 _Bind and Combine the lines, conceal our secrets_

 _Ignore and they won't bury us_

 _We'll burn, we'll cry and lady magic will die_

The words echoed around the circle of witches and wizards who'd been pulled together by Lady Magic herself.

"Bloody hell" Ron murmured

"I believe that you've summed it up perfectly Mr Weasley" Drawled Lucius Malfoy

"Our Lord needs to have a heir" Bellatrix whispered looking pleased

"With Harry" Draco pointed out, but Bella waved him off.

"Still a child, our Lord's child"

"And Harry's" Draco drawled.

"Who won't do this" Hermione added

Harry who was reeling from the reveal of the prophecy, managed to squash his rising emotions to pierce the group of gossips with a fiery glare.

"Gee thanks for deciding my life for me" he drawled sarcastically, and they all looked sheepish.

"It's just, you can't be considering this?" Hermione asked softly

"You heard it too right? We'll die and I have no intentions of dying because of muggles"

"So you're going to fulfil it?" Draco asked him and Harry snorted

"I just heard it, give a guy a minute"

"Is it fake?, like the other one. How can we know it's not a trick?" Questioned Luna

"I don't think it is. I can feel it." Harry admitted and the tears building in her eyes started to fall down her face.

"This isn't fair Snake, she expects to much from you" Luna cried climbing to sit in Harry's lap, where he rubbed soothing circles on her lap.

"No she doesn't. This isn't her fault, you're just trying to find someone to blame. now there's fate if they're real I'd blame them because they like to fuck with my life." Harry joked and Luna gave him a watery chuckle and a small smile

"They?" Ron asked amused

"Yeah twins. What I'd imagine fate being, meddlesome, creative prankster twins like the two we have to put up with" Harry said with a grin at the Weasley twins who mock bowed.

"We are honoured that you think so highly of us" they said together

"My Lord?" Snape murmured looking towards the snake faced man in the room, who seemed to be frozen in a mixture of emotions.

"Hello witches and wizards. It is time for an intervention" That voice echoed around the dome. Before the dome shifted and a woman with glowing long blonde hair, an hour glass figure dressed in a white Egyptian style dress and bare foot. "Before we begin, lets remove all those glamours. Lady magic would like to see her creations" clicking her fingers and The Dark Lord wasn't snake faced anymore, he was an older version of Tom Riddle. Harry's scrawny features filled, he grew several inches, his hair lengthened still messy but more manageable and how it framed his face that didn't look sickly anymore. Still pale, but his pureblood ancestry made him look stunning and his eyes now they were unglamoured were brighter, avada kedavra green eerily beautiful. That wasn't what Tom was looking at he was looking at the band round Harry's neck in fury.

"Who put that on you?" He hissed and Harry blinked before his hand shot to the band

"Who do you think?" Harry drawled

"Why would he bind your magic?" Snape asked in horror

"Because he fears me"

"How long?" Hermione asked

"Since I was a baby. Necromancers usually get sent to azkaban or killed, he wanted to use me as a tool so he bound my magic" Harry informed them

"Potters aren't necromancers" Bellatrix pointed out and Harry nodded

"Potters aren't, but I'm not just a Potter" Harry answered evasively

"Why haven't you removed it?" Snape asked

"I can't. It's not like I haven't tried" Harry ground out and Tom's eyes narrowed

"it will break when you come into your inheritance. Excruciatingly painful experience"

"Lovely"

"Unless you allow me to remove it" Tom added

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked shocked

"You're not the only one he did that too. It's foul" Tom hissed

"You should be thanking him, not offering to help me" Harry said bewildered.

"Possibly during my insanity I would have done, but since my mind has returned to me, have I not left you alone?" Tom questioned

"Other then becoming our DADA Professor" Harry pointed out

"Yes well Hogwarts needed someone competent, who is more fitting then I?" Tom smirked

"And the link you fail to close" Harry added

"That goes both ways, that vampire slayer you rid the world of was becoming a nuisance" Tom drawled

"Before we continue I'm afraid there's something else you two need to be aware of" Lady Magic interrupted

"What else?" Harry asked her

"the reason the curse failed, why you lost your sanity, why you didn't see your parents in the mirror of erised. Why your sanity has returned, why you have never hated him" She listed

"Will you just spit it out" Harry told her

"Please don't hate me. You're soul mates" She said it so quietly but Harry heard it scream into his mind

"They're what?" Narcissa asked

"They are soul mates" Lady Magic repeated louder but this time she sounded giddy.

"Why would you do that to him?" Luna snapped from her place in Harry's lap who hadn't reacted from the shock.

"Do you know how soul mates are given Miss Lovegood?" Tom asked her

"Bloodlines"

"And what are the most influential bloodlines in our world?"

"Hogwarts Founders" She relented

"Then it should have been expected" Tom drawled

"You expected a soul mate?" Hermione asked him curiously

"I said it should have been, not that I did" Tom drawled again

"So that's it we can leave?" Harry finally spoke with only a look to Lady Magic

"No Harry not yet. There's still much to discuss" She replied with a bright smile

"You know him?" Lucius asked her noticing how the two interacted

"I know all of you, what you're questioning is does he know me hmm?" Lady Magic corrected and Lucius nodded

"I met Harry when he was 5. He was dead, and it broke my heart I begged for Death not to take him that he was to young, to special. Death told me he had no intentions of taking him, that Harry was too interesting. So I watched him grow, visited from time to time, only when he started Hogwarts could we talk about magic. Though he already knew what he was, already realised that someone wanted him weak and broken. So he played that old goats game got sorted into Gryffindor, risked his life year after year. He wanted revenge for Dumbledore's manipulations, for his order as did all the youth you see here." Magic informed them

"You died at 5 years old" Narcissa said in horror

"I tried to die at 5 years old, I wasn't allowed" Harry corrected

"You tried to kill yourself at 5 years of age?" Snape realised

"He wasn't treated like a prince, he wasn't treated like a house elf he was treated much worse." She stated

"You're over exaggerating" Harry huffed

"Oh do house elves get starved?, get beaten? Made to cook, clean, wash up with broken bones? Do they get raped? Well do they Harry, would you treat Winky, Dobby or Kreacher like that?" she hissed

"I don't fear house elves. They knew what I was and didn't want it brought into their home" Harry pointed out

"Do not defend them to me!" Lady magic hissed in rage

"They raped you? Your own family?" Luna asked horrified

"No. They lived to lavish, holidays, cars, got into debt with people who were the worst types of muggles. So they made me have sex from the age of 8 with whoever showed up, and they continued with their lavish lifestyle because I meant nothing to them. Though the fat oaf did try once but I couldn't control my magic at that time and I lost it. Dumbledore showed up before I could kill him though" Harry said in a tone that suggested it was no big deal

"They violated a child and he knew" Narcissa said in fury.

"That's why you considered the prophecy. You think being used is okay. Snake it's not okay, its so far from okay. We can't let you do this" Hermione said being comforted by Draco as she sobbed for her friend.

"So you're going to see our world burn?" Harry asked

"There must be some other way!"

"We wouldn't be here if there was"

"why would you agree to this? Why are you giving up?" She asked

"You need to read books. On soul mates and real prophecies you're being illogical and emotional because you don't know enough." Harry soothed and she nodded taking a deep calming breathe whilst lady magic summoned books on the topic and passed them to Hermione.

"There's potions" Snape interjected

"That sever the bond, risk our magic and let's not forget about the prophecy the one about magical extinction" Harry sneered

"How could you be willing after what you've been through?" Lucius asked

"I still want to kill Dumbledore and fix the world. It's unexpected but that's my life" Harry shrugged

"You're taking this rather well" lady magic assessed

"Hmm yeah, going to let me leave yet?" Harry asked hopeful

"No Harry soon" she said before turning her attention to Bellatrix Lestrange

"They attacked you and made you believe your son died" Lady Magic said softly

"He's not dead" Neville stated

"What? No we saw it! they took him from us!" Bellatrix said furious that it was being brought up

"I am alive, I'm your son" Neville told her

"I almost killed my own baby" Bellatrix told Rodolphus who laughed when Neville replied

"You were no way close to killing me" before he was pulled so he was standing with Bellatrix going from crushing his ribs with hugs to peppering his face with kisses.

"This is amazing, I can't believe it! what sort of name is Neville? You're name is Orion I never want to hear anyone call him Neville again is that clear. Ill curse any of you, my baby boy is alive" Bellatrix beamed and Harry had to admit that the couple looked younger already, and the resemblance was remarkable

"Thanks Snake" Orion said sincerely, Bellatrix paused in her babbling and turned to Harry.

"You did this, how?"

"They're in mungos, Ori wanted to know what happened we thought it may have been to do with the fake prophecy but it didn't feel right. So I healed them temporarily, found what Ori wanted and left them there" Harry explained, Bellatrix planted a kiss on his cheek which made a smacking sound

"I like you, think I'll keep you" she beamed before going back to petting her son's hair

"Why didn't you stop them? Or take him away? How could you leave them when you knew?" Snape asked Lady magic

"She asked me what I wanted, I wanted revenge. I don't live there anymore, that part of my life is over." Harry said not wanting to discuss it anymore

"Well I think you all need some time to digest the news. So you can leave when you're ready" Lady Magic told them and Harry gave a wave to Lady Magic before he shadowed away.

"He'll never hate you" Luna said in a way of comfort before she skipped out of the dome. Lady magic sighed when she was alone wishing there was some other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It had been a few days since the intervention and Harry had barely slept. He was laid on his bed in his own rooms since Dumbledore saw fit to isolate him from his friends for his protection; Dumbledore believed the Dark Lord was recruiting students and Harry needed to be safe. He scoffed, Tom wasn't recruiting students he was teaching them; rather well if Harry was being honest. He'd already skipped one of his DADA lessons feigning illness but he knew he couldn't avoid the man forever and he knew he said he'd consider fulfilling the prophecy but what sort of life would he have then? He'd survived a torturous childhood, did he have to suffer for the rest of his life too? Could he do this, or should he ignore it and try to enjoy the time he had left.

Interrupting his conflicted thoughts he prepared for the day, washed, dressed and glamoured he walked slowly to the defence corridor. Ron and Hermione were stood talking quietly but stopped in shock at seeing him. They couldn't be seen talking, and it was clear that Hermione at least was fighting the urge to hug him he rolled his eyes at her but he managed a real smile. He cursed in his mind when his body reacted to the Professors presence, stupid soul bond why did she have to tell them! Why couldn't he stay oblivious?

"In" Tom ordered "As mentioned in our previous lesson, we'll be having mock duels using only non verbal spells."

The room was cleared of desks and chairs, replaced with small duelling platforms.

"Your pairs are on the board, the victors will compete against each other until there is only one winner."

Harry faced Neville first, levitating the teen before summoning his wand before Neville could react. Harry just wanted to leave, it wouldn't be suspicious for him to do well in Defence it was expected of him if he were to defeat the Dark Lord after all. Hermione and Ron's duel lasted a little longer, before Ron got a lucky stun on her. He was to face Harry, knowing his friend wasn't willing to stick around this lesson he stepped in front of Harry's confundus before Harry stunned him.

Draco duel with Harry lasted a little longer, Draco tried to distract Harry with a Baubillious a charm that shot lightning from his wand potentially harmful but Harry dodged it easily. Draco received a bat bogey hex which made him cover his nose leaving Harry free to summon his wand. The victor, he cancelled the spell.

"Now sit down and write why you lost your duel, quietly. Mr Potter stay behind" Tom told them and Harry sighed before sitting at a desk refraining from banging his head against it. When the students handed in their observations and left. Tom motioned for Harry to follow him inside the Professors office.

"You've been avoiding me" Tom stated and Harry inclined his head before nodding.

"Most of my life" Harry agreed and Tom sucked a calming breathe through his teeth

"Do you not want that thing removed?" Tom asked calmly

"I do"

"Did I not offer to do that for you" Tom asked

"Yes"

"So you'll accompany me to my home this evening where we'll remove it" Tom told him

"Do I have a choice?"

"Neither of us do" Tom sneered

"Right, till later then" Harry said quickly departing from the classroom.

*Will have to rearrange our meeting till tomorrow* Harry thought to his team. The twins had taken the idea from muggle ear pieces, instead of speaking into it they could send thoughts to each other. Completely undetectable and worked no matter the distance.

*What's happened Snake?* the voice of one of the Weasley twins voiced into his mind

*I couldn't avoid him forever.* Harry mentally sighed

*I'm surprised he has allowed you this much time* mused Hermione

*Yeah. Well we'll meet tomorrow. Could you split up and search for those rooms, Ron could you meet with the twins and plan Moony's rescue. I need some good news* Harry asked them and when he received affirmative answers he closed the connection.

Classes went slowly the rest of the day, which should have pleased Harry but it only gave him more time in his own mind that didn't help at all. When he entered Tom's office after finding the classroom empty he found the man unglamoured and his presence made those ruby eyes snap towards him. They weren't terrifying at all, they were like 2 deep pools of swirling blood and Harry found it difficult to avert his eyes from their gaze. Tom silently offered him an arm indicating that they would be side apparating and Harry didn't hide his distaste at the idea.

"You have another way?" Tom asked with an amused smirk

"Yeah, show me where you want to go" Harry told him and Tom pushed the image of his home, a castle! Of course it was. Harry took hold of Tom before using shadows to move them to Tom's home.

"They are foul" Tom sneered, whilst Harry shredded his glamour

"I don't see it" Harry replied simply, though he'd been told numerous times how disgusting his shadows felt.

"You wouldn't, they are impressive I admit" Tom allowed

"I think so too"

"You'll need to eat first, I don't imagine that you want to pass out" Tom drawled before entering his home, Harry followed slowly behind taking the time to calm his breathing and look at the place. It felt like Hogwarts.

"Where are we?" Harry asked quietly

"Slytherin Castle" Tom answered not turning around until he entered a large sized room that held a small table, it didn't look out of place as the walls were littered with portraits most were sleeping snakes and a man Harry recognised instantly.

"You have his portrait?" Harry said a little awed, before he frowned why wasn't there one in Hogwarts

"I do. The ones in Hogwarts were hidden away by Dumbledore, I have been trying to find them" Tom answered, an elf popped in with food and the pair fell into a contemplative silence.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tom asked him, and Harry knew he didn't mean removing the bind

"She'll die if we don't" He answered

"What about you? Don't you want to live?"

"I don't understand what you're asking me"

"Do you not care that I'm the one who killed your parents, tried to kill you, made you live with those filthy muggles." Tom hissed

"You were manipulated, you lost your mind because of it, your body, 10 years of your life. Punished for being a victim just as much as I was. Alone just like I was." Harry reasoned

"It's not the same!" Tom fumed

"Do you think I'm weak, is that what this is about?" Harry asked flatly

"No! You deserve more then to be a pawn" Tom hissed

"I'm not a pawn, for the first time it's my decision well ours. I want to save her, she's worth fighting for." Harry answered his temper rising "Why don't you want that!"

"I do, I always have. Just not like this!"

"There is no other way! this was a mistake." Harry snapped rising to leave, but Tom was in front of him before he could blink and his mouth was seized in a demanding fiery kiss that felt like it was pulling his soul through his mouth and he'd let it because nothing had ever felt this good. One of his hands had fisted into Tom's robes pulling him closer whilst the other pulled at Tom's hair, until he remembered where he was, and he pushed him away.

"I couldn't stop myself" Tom explained frustrated and Harry nodded understanding, the bond would force them together.

"Can we just get this over with?" Harry suggested and Tom nodded before leading them away from the dining room and into a ritual room with a bed on the centre. Which he laid on whilst Tom hovered over him, how could someone feel so warm they weren't even touching but Tom felt like fire, flames licking at his skin. Skin that wasn't clothed because Tom had to remove it, why wasn't he cringing away when Tom's large callused hands touched him? Then the soothing voice began chanting in Latin and Harry felt like his throat was being squeezed. The bind was fighting Tom, squeezing tightly around Harry's neck and Tom saw his lips begin to turn blue before a loud crack boomed in the room, cracking the walls, ceiling and floor as the bind finally snapped. Harry squeezed Tom's hand who didn't seem to mind his fingers being crushed as Harry was battered by imaginable amounts of pain.

"That was much more then just your necromancer ability" Tom said eyeing the remains of his room in amazement

"I feel like I've been ran over by hippogriffs" Harry said his voice slurred

"You'll need to be monitored, sleep you'll feel better after rest" Tom instructed and Harry didn't bother trying to fight how exhausted he was. He fell asleep still holding the Dark Lord's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

* _italics*_ mind messages

 **"Bold"** parseltongue

"You stayed awake all night?" Harry asked feeling eyes on him without opening his

"I needed to be sure" Tom said, and Harry could hear pages of a book being turned

"Why is your familiar coiled around me?" Harry asked after opening his eyes

"You stir a lot in your sleep, that stopped when she joined you" Tom murmured

"She's one to isn't she?" Harry asked rubbing Nagini's scales who gave him a pleased hiss

"She's what?" Tom asked finally moving his attention from his book to look at the teen

"A horcrux"

"I only have 3 horcruxes now, including you" Tom told him, if Harry knew about his horcruxes he'd know how many.

"Why do you need them? You're a necromancer, you have to be" Harry asked confused

"I don't, but someone wanted me to destroy my soul" Tom hissed

"He knows the prophecy then, he must do why else would he do this but what is his goal"

"The world, not just ours but control over all of it." Tom said and he sounded so sure

"I want him dead by Yule, and if not dead then out of our precious castle"

"You've already begun, the papers revealing his family secrets making the public questioned just who is in charge of their children. The ministry is in chaos since they failed to inform people of my return and now Dumbledore's being questioned. They're weak." Tom told him

"You knew?" Harry asked surprised

"I have eyes everywhere, your calm knowing who I was when you returned to Hogwarts confirmed it"

"I never hated you, I convinced myself I tried to hate you but I didn't not really. When he told me his prophecy, I got my answer to why he ruined my childhood. He tried to kill us both, we weren't supposed to survive. You returning to Hogwarts meant you had your mind back, she'd not allow you back if you were still insane. He wouldn't win." Harry admitted

"No he won't" Tom agreed with a smile. Perfect smile on a stupidly handsome face, that Harry itched to touch. All Harry not the bond, because he could've stopped himself but found he didn't want to. This was their decision and the bond wasn't active enough. Harry was a hormonal teen and he'd always wanted Tom Riddle, obsessively so. Tom was dragged on the bed and Harry flipped them over with ease, before crushing their lips together. Harry may have been on top but Tom dominated the kiss with his sinful mouth and wandering hands that cupped and squeezed his arse.

"Not today" Tom said making Harry whine but Tom didn't try to move him, willing enough to continue kissing and touching. When he bit down hard on Harry's neck, he smirked when Harry moaned, his nails digging into Tom's chest.

"Soon" he added and Harry nodded before pushing their lips together again

"Let me court you, properly" He murmured when Harry finally needed air

"Gifts and dates? Okay we can do this properly, you'll have to impress me Tom" Harry agreed slipping off the bed

"Where are you going?" Tom asked wanting to keep touching

"To school. To early in the courtship for kissing and touching." Harry pointed out and Tom sent him a glare

"You weren't complaining"

"Far from it, but you wish to court me. I should respect that, I'll just have to wait to taste your cock" Harry said his hand rubbing slowly up Tom's thigh

"Such a tease" Tom hissed before climbing gracefully of the bed and straightening his clothes and hair.

"I blame you" Harry said firmly before he thought to place his glamour. "This will settle right?" when the glamour slammed his entire body

"Some, you're magic was being used to fight the collar constantly so it's now free. You'll adjust to it"

"Time room it is then" Harry mumbled

"The what?" Tom asked curiously

"The room of requirement, it provides what you ask for. Well I need time to adjust I can't have Dumbledore suspicious of me now"

"I would never of believed such a thing was possible" Tom said in disbelief

"It's risky for those who are underage. As you still age, I've spent a lot of time in there and use time turners often too. So my inheritance might come early"

"Then I'll be with you. I will help you train and if your inheritance comes early you won't be alone" Tom said passing Harry his arm. They landed disillusioned on the 7th floor corridor where Harry walked in front of where the door should be 3 times where they slipped in. Tom noticed the wall was engraved with silver circles. Harry requested dummies but Tom vanished them.

"live target is a much faster method" Tom explained

"I can't control it, I could hurt you" Harry pointed out and Tom smirked

"Try" Tom challenged with a malicious smirk, it must of contained venom as Harry's body burned he must like venom.

Harry started with first years spells, not only to judge the difference but because duelling the Dark Lord with only first year spells was kind of fun. He found that spells came even easier, but as he had less control they overpowered easily which became distracting. So think less; he thought. So he dodged and ducked out of the way of incoming spells sending spells he'd created, sent raw shards of magic only giving them a moments thought.

"Better, but is that your best Potter?" Tom teased in a infuriating tone that Harry hated but it worked distracted him from his thoughts. Though Tom did throw him roughly against the wall, and he may be bleeding at the back of his head but that was hot, and he did moan in pleasure before he could stop it escaping.

"Are you trying to fuck me or duel me Riddle?" Harry asked cheekily before kicking Tom's feet from under him, of course Tom could fly unattended so it didn't work. A blasting hex to the legs worked well though, and Harry winced when he heard bone breaking. He dodged a vicious looking curse before throwing more raw magic shaped like needles. Tom vanished them whilst healing his leg, he'd need skele gro but it was a temporary fix.

It felt like hours when Harry straddled Tom his wand pushed into the Dark Lord's neck, and he felt a wand tapping his chest.

"Stale mate" Harry offered panting but grinning

"Stale mate" Tom agreed, Harry placed a chaste kiss on his lips as thanks before he rolled of the man.

"Some of those curses were extremely vicious" Harry said wincing as the skin on his leg knitted together

"And yours weren't?" Tom asked whilst healing the nerves in his wand arm that Harry had shredded

"I didn't say just yours, I'm surprised I hit you at all"

"You are my equal, and you're very in tune with your magic" Tom complimented "We should train together, we'd both improve"

"We should, and your minions should pair up with mine, they almost got beaten by school children"

"That will almost be fun to watch"

"No what will be fun is when they believe they've improved and we test them"

"Cruel" Tom smirked

"Of course, not as much as today's article. We should get to the hall"

"So soon it has only been a week?"

"This one is less punchy, but it needed to be close so people look for more. I can slow it down after this one" Harry explained

"Just how many secrets does the man have?" Tom asked intrigued and Harry smirked

"You'll have to wait" before leaving the room, the Dark Lord not far behind

Arriving at the great hall he sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, sat with Neville but Harry didn't pick his head up at all knowing that numerous sets of eyes were watching him.

*Snake, how did it go?* Hermione questioned

*He removed my bind, was more then we expected I needed to adjust* Harry answered

*Did you talk about you-know-what?" Ron asked

*Prophecy and soul bond, you can say the words* Harry replied mentally rolling his eyes

*Yes those. Well?* Ron prodded

*A little, Look I know you're worried about it and me but there isn't anything you can do right now other then give me space to work it out.*

*We'll be here* they said together and he didn't need to say anything, they were his best friends they knew his emotions better then he did.

When the owls delivered the paper, Harry paid the bird swept the paper and then moved it away from him. Knowing Dumbledore would be suspicious if he started reading the paper, he spotted a red head coming towards him and he threw up some mental shields to hold of some of the pain he knew Tom would feel; he hadn't warned him. Ginny sat so close to him, she may as well of sat on his lap.

"Harry, I thought you'd agreed to wait for me this morning" She whined

"I tried but Ron and Hermione were in your common room, you know Dumbledore doesn't think it's safe us all being together. I keep telling you that we can't be seen like this either but you won't listen" Harry said softly

"No one should try to keep us apart." Ginny beamed placing a too soft kiss on his cheek

"I want you to be safe" Harry explained and Ginny nodded in understanding

"I know Harry, but he can't expect you to do this alone; without me. You need to use our love for each other to win" Ginny explained before passing him a beaker of pumpkin juice no doubt spiked with more love potion, which he would not drink

"You're right Gin, I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you too" Which would be happening soon if the searing headache was anything to by, Harry's eyes flicked to the man trying to explain that this was an act, that he had to or Dumbledore would know but Tom seemed to be concentrating on holding his glamour.

"We have classes at opposite sides of the castle, so I'll see you at lunch?" Ginny asked sweetly and Harry nodded

He walked to his DADA class with plenty of time to spare, he could feel Tom inside.

"It's not what it looks like" Harry said instantly, approaching the irate dark lord.

"Explain" Tom ordered

"She's been dosing me with love potions since third year. She's been groomed to be Lady Potter by her parents and Dumbledore. Dumbledore promised them the Potter fortune when I die. I thought it was obvious I'm gay, girls are too squishy, lumpy and even if I was into girls she'd never be my type" Harry informed him

"She's always all over you, clutching at you like a trophy" Tom hissed furiously, possessive hands gripped Harry's hips painfully

"We're you this pissed before?" Harry asked surprised

"You've always been mine" Tom said possessively

"You haven't got me yet" Harry told him

"I always get what I want"

"Then show me My Lord" before slipping out of the man's grasp as the classroom door opened and students walked in. Tom sent him a look full of promise and Harry knew he'd struggle holding out against the man for too long; but he'd try.

* _Merlin Snake, that article was disgusting_ * Draco said shakily in his mind

* _Wasn't it? Rita is brutal*_

* _His own brother! Arrested for having sexual relations with animals, I would've never guessed the old goat was an actual goat animagus!*_

 _*It doesn't make it any better. Sick family all of them_ *

* _There's more_?* Draco sounded surprised

* _So much more, but you'll have to wait_ *

* _Evil_ *

* _I know_ *

* _We meeting later?_ * Luna asked sounding excited

* _Yeah we are. Think I'll cook too_ * Harry answered before the bell sounded indicating end of lesson. He had no idea what was covered, or if he had any homework. No big deal if Tom gave him a detention he'd probably enjoy it, he walked through the many shortcuts to get him to Potions. Snape, it'd been eye opening his reaction at the intervention it almost looked like the man cared for him. Luna had recently discovered Snape's secrets, and with those Harry's opinion of the man had changed dramatically.

He wrote on a piece of parchment as he sat at the back of the classroom, then made it appear on the man's desk. To anyone else it would appear as a blank piece of parchment, Snape would see the writing and once he'd read it the parchment would vanish.

Snape paired him with Draco, keeping up the appearances just like Harry's parchment had suggested without speaking to him at all. No one would believe Snape had had a personality transplant towards him. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor hated each other.

Draco scowled at Harry as he took the seat next to him and only when Harry threw up wards did they relax. The wards would make people not look in there direction, and if they did they'd see them both with their heads down reading a textbook or stirring the potion.

"What did you send him?" Draco asked knowing it was safe to speak out loud

"he's not sneering or insulting me, I have an idea why but he can't act differently to me now. Too risky"

"He's never hated you, he's probably as tired as you of wearing a mask" Draco informed him and Harry nodded

"Yeah I know, I'll speak to him after class." Harry sighed, before adding the final ingredient in to their potion. Draco stirred the cauldron before placing it on stasis they'd continue the potion in their next lesson. Draco nodded before exiting the wards, Harry waited until Snape was alone. Sat behind his desk and rubbing a hand down his face.

"Professor Snape. I think now is a good time as any to thank you, for doing what you could to help me." Harry said sincerely

"I failed you."

"No I don't believe so. He has every professor fooled here but not you, if you intervened in my childhood they'd be no one here protecting me because you'd be dead. You can't treat me differently now Professor, after the papers he's going to be unpredictable enough"

"Very well Mr Potter"

"Only until yule" Harry confirmed

"You need to see a healer" Snape said just as Harry made to leave, making the teen freeze.

"Haven't really had time for one of those"

"That's what time turners are for" Snape smirked

"True, know any?" Harry asked

"I do, Narcissa Malfoy is willing to give you a full medical exam and I will provide any potions you may need" Snape drawled

"Right of course she is, when have you arranged it for?" Harry asked knowing Snape had already planned it

"Tomorrow evening, she had invited you for dinner. The Dark Lord will be in attendance" Snape warned and Harry smirked

"That will be fun"

"Don't you want to know why?"

"You loved my mother, not like Dumbledore believes but she was your first friend and you swore to protect me because you told your lord the prophecy without thought, It wasn't your fault, he manipulated the entire thing, us." Harry said and Snape nodded.

"As you're probably aware My Lord isn't as psychotic as he was. I know the prophecy asks a lot of you, both of you and no one will blame you if you walk away"

"I'd like to see anyone try. He's my soul mate Professor I'm not going to walk away from him without trying"

"After everything he's done?"

"Yes." Harry replied simply before leaving the classroom.

He was still reeling from the conversation when Luna joined him in his kitchen. His magic was twirling around him, why did people put so much thought into the past? He didn't want to go there, to think of his dead parents, or his childhood. He wanted to be more then that boy in the cupboard, and he knew that was him, but he was so much more. Tom was more then the man who killed his parents, would they hate him? Could he handle that?

"The Dark Lord has a very interesting stone" Luna soft voice broke his chaotic thoughts

"his stone? My father's resurrection stone? How?" Harry asked stunned

"It belonged to the Gaunt family. You should ask to borrow it, I think its time you spoke to them" Luna said softly

"I can't see them Luna, If they hate me- I just can't" Harry said shaking his head

"Would I ever hurt you?" Luna snapped and Harry turned to her

"No, you wouldn't. So I should ask for the stone?" Harry nodded dutifully, and Luna patted his cheek

"Not right now, you need to make pudding" She said before spinning and leaving the kitchen

"witches are scary." Harry whispered after her before starting to make a cheesecake.

"Yes they are" a smooth voice drawled from the corner

"Merlin Tom, why are you creeping up on me?" Harry asked, holding a hand over his fast beating heart

"The link goes both ways, and your distress was dizzying for me. What stone do I have?" Tom explained, and Harry blinked

"It's called the resurrection stone, it's a gift from my father to our ancestors; The Peverell brothers. The cloak of invisibility, the resurrection stone and the elder wand."

"Deathly Hallows. I had thought about the stone in the Gaunt ring but never felt the need to explore it, it was one of my trinkets the ring, not the stone" mused Tom whilst Harry finished his cheesecake and cast a cooling charm. "What else can you cook?"

"A lot of things. They hosted a lot of dinner parties so I learned quickly, I should hate it but find it oddly soothing" Harry shrugged before turning to face him, he swallowed when he noticed just how close the Dark Lord had come. Holding his breathe as the man leaned over him to dip a finger in the pan full of the toffee sauce.

"Hmm it's very good. I prefer sweeter, bolder tastes" Tom breathed on to Harry's neck, his tongue running up Harry's neck slowing making the teen shiver

"Don't you um have something to do?" Harry was finding it difficult to talk as Tom's intoxicating aura surrounded him. Tom smirked at him knowingly and Harry tried to glare.

"I do, I did need to give you this" Tom said handing a gold card over to Harry

"What is it?" Harry asked

"A pass. And this is a port key to your first gift." Tom added putting a necklace around Harry's neck, dangling from the chain was a golden snitch

"And just where will this take me?" fiddling with the chain

"To your first gift, take your team with you I'm sure you'll enjoy them being there" Tom said

"So glamours?" Harry asked trying to work it out

"Yes they will be necessary." Making Harry pout, Tom leaned down to kiss the pout away. A soft short kiss that wasn't enough for Harry but Tom pulled away smirked and then apparated. Leaving Harry hot and bothered, standing glaring at the spot the man had just vanished from, swearing he'd make the man pay for leaving him like this.

"Merlin that was, something to witness" Hermione commented from the doorway

"What was?" Harry asked turning to look at her

"You two together, your magic teasing each other. I'm shocked at his restraint he left" she sounded so shock that Harry had go laugh.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking it" Harry grinned before manoeuvring them both out of the kitchen. He asked Hogwarts for a table, Hermione set it with a wave of her wand and Harry summoned the food.

"Smells so good" Neville said taking a seat

"Oo lasagne, my favourite" Ron noticed, moving from the sofa to sit.

"Let's talk and eat. How did the search go?" Harry asked whilst pouring some wine

"There's something hidden in the dungeons, it could just be another entrance to the chamber though" Hermione told him

"Potentially something closer to your rooms. At first I thought they were your wards but they are to far out, and they're castle wards not Dumbledore I checked." Blaise informed him

"So two potential leads. What if I add my blood to those bracelets could that be what is missing?" Harry asked the twins

"That's possible" Fred said after sharing a look with George

"We'll look at these two, if they don't lead us anywhere then you two can play" Harry suggested and they nodded

"We have the plans for Moony" George said passing a rolled up parchment to Harry

"But?" Harry said detecting some unease

"He's bad, spends his time staring at a wall in headquarters." Fred relented

"According to our listeners he overheard a conversation between Albus and Molly" added George

"And it was explosive, he transformed into his wolf" Fred said quickly

"Yeah, and Dumbledore banished him into this room. He's locked in, compulsions webs, obliviated, suppressors creature and magic" George finished

"In my house? Why would he lock him away, why wouldn't he just kill him?' Harry asked furious

"Dumbledore plans to set him free in wolf form, during the next raid." They answered together and Harry's face could've been carved by marble he was livid, that they would use Moony in such a way.

"Tomorrow, we free him tomorrow." Ron said noticing how close Harry was to blowing up

"These canisters, are they inside the house already?" Harry asked having pushed all his emotions away

"They are, Kreacher has been helping us plant them. Once we get Moony out he's going to make it look like he escaped" Fred said

"No. They will look for him, or they'll watch me closer. I have a better idea, we'll just need Moony's hair" Harry decided

"Barty crouch junior style" Joked George

"We like it!" The twins said together

"Do we have any Polyjuice potion?" Hermione asked looking at Draco, who frowned

"Non that's ready, but Sev might"

"lycanthropy won't be present on the body" Luna pointed out

"So we need to infect someone with Lycanthropy and then switch with Moony." Ron said

"The full moon isn't for another two weeks" added Hermione

"So we need Greyback?" Asked Harry, pulling his hair when they nodded.

"Just how are we going to get Greyback?" Draco asked

"I'm going to have to ask someone for a favour" sighed Harry, downing the rest of his wine and pouring another glass.

"Good luck with that" Neville murmured

"I don't think it will be to hard Snake, just kiss him again" Smirked Hermione, making his team look at him with shocked expressions

"I hate you" he replied

"You kissed the Dark Lord when?" Neville exclaimed

"A couple times, nothing else though he is courting me, gave me this earlier" Harry said indicating the necklace "It's a portkey to my first gift and you're all invited apparently"

"Where?" Neville asked eyeing the snitch

"Won't tell me" Harry grumbled

"so we know what you'll be doing tonight, what have you got for us?" Blaise asked

"Well you venom can continue removing those loud werewolf protection officers, Bleach you can visit Snape get hold of some Polyjuice potion. Dora if you can continue looking through laws. Bishop you can come with me just to piss him off, Ori you should spend sometime with your parents and Luna you can do Luna" Harry grinned

"I feel like I pulled the short straw" Moaned Ron

"Maybe, but it'll be fun for me"

"what about us?" The twins asked

"Well don't you have something to blow up? test on yourselves? Or you could aid Venom if you really have nothing else planned" Harry suggested and Blaise nodded

"Where will we be going?" Ron asked Harry who quickly looked through the link he shared with Tom, Tom was sat in his office reading a book at Slytherin castle.

"His home"

"Malfoy Manor?" Ron asked curious, Draco shook his head

"He has his own rooms at my manor but barely uses them, I've never heard the name of his home"

"Ready for it? Slytherin Castle" Harry felt like cackling at their shocked expressions but he refrained instead he took hold of Ron's arm, gave a wave and then vanished.

Tom was jotting notes on a piece of parchment when he felt a slight twitch in his wards, the reason for it appeared in his office, looking gorgeously tempting in crimson almost black robes that framed the lithe muscular body Tom knew was hiding beneath. His eyes flickered to the teens friend; a Weasley.

"Why are you here?" Tom asked immediately

"I need a favour" Harry admitted

"Well?" Tom asked the pair

"He needs Greyback to infect someone tonight" Ron answered straight to the point

"Who do you wish for him to bite?" Tom asked curiously

"I don't care, just someone expendable" Harry shrugged, before sitting sideways in a chair opposite Tom's.

"Why the urgency?" Tom asked

"Can't you just summon him, I'll only have to explain once"

"He's not a monster, they are just stories so people fear him" Tom felt the need to point out

"That's great I still need him" Harry said getting impatient, Tom sighed before summoning a house elf.

"Find me Fenrir Greyback and bring him to me immediately" he ordered when a house elf popped in, they wore clothes. With Slytherin's house printed on the front.

"Why isn't he marked?" Ron asked before he could stop himself

"He's an alpha werewolf." Drawled Tom, Ron still looked confused so Harry interrupted

"He's not wanting to admit that he considers Greyback a friend. Plus Greyback doesn't just cover his pack, he controls the werewolves in Britain you can't just mark a guy like that, the discord in the packs would just be a giant headache"

"You seem to know me, but I don't know you at all. My Lord" A rough voice said gruffly from the door

"Fenrir, come sit" Tom ordered, conjuring a chair

"Why have you called me?" Fenrir asked Tom

"They need your assistance" Drawled Tom and Fenrir frowned

"Who even are they?"

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley" Tom told him

"Potter, what could you possibly need me for?" Fenrir growled

"Remus Lupin, of course you know who he is. He's currently locked away in my house, behind wards, wrapped in compulsions webs, obliviates and suppressors." Harry started before a ferocious growl interrupted him

"Why would you do that?" snarled Fenrir

"I didn't, my house that's being used as order headquarters. The old man plans to use moony on the next raid. He transformed into his wolf, in front of them tried to attack them after he overheard a conversation. I can get him out, I just need a dead body to leave behind"

"A body infected with Lycanthropy" Realised Fenrir

"Yes, I could've easily killed one of yours but this way would be less complicated."

"I agree, I want to see Lupin's face when he realises I saved him again" Fenrir grin had to many teeth.

"Right, you'll possibly have chance to tell him yourself. Depending on how this goes" Harry motioned

"I need the wizard" Fenrir said

* _I need one wizard, got any handy?_ * Harry asked Blaise

* _You ruined my fun_ *

* _I'll make it up to you or rather Bishop will_ *

Harry reappeared after a few minutes with an unconscious wizard which he unceremoniously dumped on the ground.

"Who is he?" Fenrir asked

"Tom, are you sure he's an alpha werewolf? Sounds a bit too attached to his conscious" Harry mocked whispered from his seat

"I recognise his scent from somewhere, I'm still going to save my cub" Fenrir snarled

"He's a loud mouth officer of the werewolf protection unit" Ron informed him and Fenrir bit into the man's neck without a moments thought.

"Tom?" Fenrir asked his lord after discarding the wizard back onto the ground

"Long story" Tom said simply

"We have time" Fenrir grinned

"It's not that interesting, however whilst we're here wouldn't now be a good time to talk about your sanctuary Snake?" Ron enquired looking at Harry

"You fund Iris's shop?" Fenrir asked surprised "You're that Snake?"

"Yeah, she had all these ideas and no money. I gave her the money" Harry shrugged

"Not just the money, those runes for protection, and the wards on her shop it's practically invisible" Fenrir exclaimed

"Well someone had to do something, and those wards are goblin wards of course they're good."

"Why would you do this for werewolves?" he asked

"The first time I saw Moony transform, I wasn't scared I was furious. He was a complete mess, matted fur, skinny, feeble looking werewolf. He refused to stop taking the wolfsbane, he'd been pushed to thinking that werewolves were savage animals so much so that he was willingly poisoning himself. This year I can finally do something about it, why save one when you can aid them all"

"And how do you want to do that?" Fenrir asked warily

"I've seen where werewolves live, in make shift homes, barely any food, clothes, it's pathetic what you're forced to live like and with the wwp you're being hunted. So I renovated one of my properties, with enough land for wolves to self sustain themselves if they wish but behind wards that will only permit werewolves. Clothes, wands, beds. You'll have to see it or you'll doubt me" Harry said when Fenrir looked in disbelief

"How do you have properties?"

"I was emancipated in 4th year, I'm a Lord of a few houses." Harry said

"A ward that only permits werewolves?" Tom asked intrigued

"Yeah, took me some time but I twisted the anti werewolf ward to give me what I needed. I'll still be able to enter, as will you" Harry told Tom before turning to Fenrir " If you're willing then I could allow a few more access to help you run the place, bored cubs need entertaining."

"We don't trust wizards" Fenrir sneered

"I get it, I don't trust them either, but if you want to become integrated with society then you need to start somewhere" Harry told him

"I'll have to see it first" Replied Fenrir and Harry nodded

"Now anyone want to tell me why you two aren't killing each other" he asked looking between Harry and Tom

"We're soul mates" Harry said

"Of course you are, didn't stop him before" Fenrir replied with a tilt of his head towards the Dark Lord

"Hmm right well thanks for this I need to go make him swallow some polyjuice before he dies. I'll be in touch" Harry said before vanishing with both Ron and the newly turned werewolf

"that was Harry Potter wasn't it?" Fenrir asked needing confirmation "My Lord"

"Yes"

"He's so dark, and tempting." Observed Fenrir

"And mine" Tom snapped

"He doesn't seem to be the type to just submit" mused Fenrir

"He's not, but circumstances demand it" Admitted Tom

"Then don't make it harder for him" Fenrir said rising before calling an elf to return him.

"I need a drink" Tom Riddle sighed to his empty office.


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked whilst pacing the room of requirement

"Yes you and Bishop will go to the house, whilst I guide you from here" Hermione said soothingly

"Me and George will activate the canisters from here" Fred said

"You can't enter the house without these" George added passing over two red sweets

"We'll be here watching the old man" Bleach imputed indicating him and Venom

"I'll be waiting for you with Ori at Peverell infirmary" Luna said, and Harry nodded.

"Okay, let's get this over with" Harry said transforming into his black Phoenix animagus and flashing away, closely followed by a black falcon.

Ron and Harry landed disillusioned on the square opposite Grimmauld Place, Harry passed Ron the red sweet and they took a moment to survey the area.

*You're good to go* Fred voice told them both

*They're all knocked out* Hermione confirmed

They walked into the pitch black house and stood in front of the door. Harry glared at the portrait of Sirius's mother and dared her to screech. She gave a weak smile and a nod before snapping the curtains closed.

*Snake you need to walk 15 steps to the stairs, and then 10 steps up* Hermione instructed him

*Bishop, they were meeting in the kitchen. Make a copy of everything, 5 steps forwards and then it's to your right* Hermione instructed Ron

*Snake I can't break the wards from here, you need to pick a hole* Hermione said frustrated and Harry cursed. *You only have 5 more minutes*

Harry picked the wards, trying to not break anything that would make the man suspicious once he was inside they'd repair and Dumbledore wouldn't suspect a thing. In theory, he ignored Hermione telling him he only had 2 minutes left and squeezed through the wards. Remus didn't even turn to him, he deposited the dead polyjuiced Remus, took hold of the real one and shadowed away after hearing that Ron had left already.

"Snake, what the hell have they done to him?" Ron asked slightly unnerved by the state of his ex professor.

"I don't know" Harry said his emotionless mask in place, he laid Remus down on the sofa peeled the man's eyelids back and sunk into his mind. He could barely detect where Remus started, and Dumbledore's manipulations began, thick foreign magic wrapped tightly around Remus's mind. Harry pushed magic at it and slowly peeled it away, trying to keep his fury from damaging Remus's mind. He slipped out when vivid amber was free from restraints, Luna thrust a potion into his hand which he swallowed with no arguments whilst she poured potion after potion down Remus who was still unconscious.

"You all need to leave" Harry said when Remus came around snarling and snapping. Then he was face to face with a werewolf, Harry changed into his wolf and they circled each other until Moony snapped at him catching Harry across his face with his claws, Harry pushed Moony on his back and bared his teeth before whining. Moony's ears perked up and he sniffed Harry who nodded and yipped. He changed back and stood over the werewolf who was looking at him curiously before Remus laid where the werewolf did.

"Cub?" Remus asked sounding pained and confused

"Moony" Harry replied a small smile found its way on his face in relief

"He's demented, evil. You're not safe Harry, he's planning too, he was going too Oh merlin my head" cried Moony gripping his face

"You're safe now Moony, today you should rest. Tomorrow we can talk, there's a lot you don't know. Luna's going to give you a dreamless sleep potion, after you've had a decent meal. That sound okay?" Harry soothed and Remus nodded. Harry had an elf give Remus a healthy meal, before Remus dutifully drank the potion Luna handed him before being lead to a bedroom where he'd sleep.

"Snake, Harry are you okay?" Luna asked as they closed the door on the sleeping wolf

"Yeah I think so. He's safe, I'm going to go train" Harry said before departing, Luna looked sadly at where her brother left before meeting with the rest of the team.

"Where is he?" Blaise asked immediately

"He's training, he needs to refocus" Luna told him and Blaise frowned

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No, I think someone has that covered" Luna smirked before sitting on a coach with a quill and notebook.

"So angry son" A man murmured watching Harry destroy dummy after dummy

"Wouldn't you be Father?"

"No, come let's sit. I think we need to talk" Death suggested and Harry sat against the wall closest to where death stood.

"He's risking everything, so he can rule. One man is destroying everything and I'm one step behind every time." Harry said

"Why aren't you just killing him?" Death asked

"You know why!"

"Repeat it, you need to remind yourself"

"So the public question everything, so they see that nothing everything is as it seems. So they agree to changes"

"That's right, and you knew it would be slow progress, but when it catches up to that fool he won't be able to get back up" Death grinned viciously

"What If we're too late?" Harry asked

" you're still in school the bloody thing can wait!"

"I don't need to be there" Drawled Harry and Death nodded

"Yes, but you can't be expected to rush this. I wouldn't panic about time, that's one thing you have on your side" mused Death

"Will I lose myself? Is that the cost do I have to lose myself to save her?" Harry asked and Death realised then what was troubling his son.

"He's destined to be your soul mate, If he doesn't help you find yourself he'll fail. Do you think Mr Riddle accepts failure?" Questioned Death and they fell into a comfortable silence whilst Harry contemplated that.

"Thank you, I've been inside my own head too long again" Harry said and Death chuckled

"We're always here. Use the stone, they're waiting for you" ordered Death before disappearing, Harry cleared the debris in the room before exiting, casting a tempus he remembered he had to attend a meal at the Malfoys so he quickly showered, dressed in his dark emerald green robes before searching out the Malfoy heir.

"Bleach, have you forgotten about our lunch with your parents?" Harry asked quietly approaching the blonde teen who was going between glaring at a cauldron to scribbling on parchment.

"Hmm" Was the only response he got, he loudly cleared his throat and Draco finally noticed his presence. "What do you need Snake?"

"We have a dinner" Harry said amused, when Draco cursed quietly and cast a stasis charm on the cauldron.

"Then we must go, else we'll be late" Draco said primly, cleaning his hands and robes. Before offering Harry an arm, Draco side apparated them in to Malfoy Manor entrance hall. Giving Harry a moment to settle his stomach before leading them into a brightly lit sitting room, after polite greetings they sat on the comfortable coach.

"What were you working on?" Harry asked Draco

"Potions leave traces, I've been working on a system flush" Draco said and Harry brow rose

"What are the risks of the traces if left?" Harry asked curious

"I assume most are harmless, but obedience potions, love potions given regularly can't be healthy"

"Those potions shouldn't be given to anyone regularly" Lucius put in.

"Well I wasn't willing to fight for the order, or fuck a female so they had to do something" Harry said bluntly

"Why did they need you to have sexual intercourse with a woman?" Narcissa asked furious

"To have a child, so when I die the child's mother has control of my titles. The ones they know about" Harry said flatly

"Have you?" Snape asked concerned

"Had sex with a woman, yeah too squishy. The female they wanted? No I'm not an idiot, that's why the started giving me them potions"

"That's foul" Narcissa hissed furiously

"They're desperate. Ginny doesn't want to poor, Dumbledore wants power and I think Molly fancies herself in love with the old goat. Completely clueless that Arthur is shacking up with the man" Harry filled them in.

"Arthur Weasley is having relations with Dumbledore" Lucius said, trying to keep his mask in place but Harry detected disgust and humour

"Let's move this to the dining hall" Narcissa ordered before sweeping elegantly from the room only to almost walk into the Dark Lord she gave a little bow before continuing on.

"My Lord" Greeted Lucius and Severus when the man stepped into the room, he inclined his head to acknowledge them.

"Evening Harry, Draco"

"Tom" Harry greeted whilst Draco settled with a "Dark Lord"

"We should join Cissa, before she comes to collect us" Lucius said and they nodded. Following his lead out of the sitting room.

"Mother you should try Harry's cooking" Draco suggested and Narcissa eyed him before turning to Harry

"You can cook?" she asked surprised

"Apparently" Harry replied

"You can cook, but you're miserable at potions?" Snape questioned in disbelief

"I fail your class on purpose, wouldn't do for me to do well with a professor that appears to hate me. The chosen one shouldn't do well in potions, he should do well in DADA" Harry explained

"So you like potions?" enquired Narcissa

"Merlin no I don't hate them they are useful, and I can brew fairly well but most smell rancid. I'll stick to DADA" harry said scrunching up his nose a little

"How are the ministry reacting to the papers Father?" Draco asked

"It's glorious panic, falling over themselves trying to protect their own secrets. Fudge has barely been seen out of his office and when he does step foot out of it he's surrounded by angry howlers" Lucius informed him gleefully

"Perfect, just what we wanted" Draco said sharing a look with Harry

"It's only going to get worse for him too" smirked Harry

"Yule is fast approaching, your idea should be arranged soon" Tom spoke to Harry, who frowned before grinning

"Do I want to know?" Draco asked noticing the crazed glint in Harry's eye

"It concerns you, and the others and the elite. Their narrow-mindedness with their wands, their failure against school children, they need teaching" Harry informed him, the two elite bristled under the insults but Harry paid that no mind.

"Wait, you're not going to do it?" Draco said bewildered

"Why would I?"

"You taught us, we can't beat you!" Draco exclaimed

"exactly why you should, with the others of course. You might learn more yourselves and finally be a challenge" Harry grinned, Draco groaned but nodded

"You're confident in your ability" murmured Lucius and Tom chuckled

"Of course he is Lucius, but not overly and not without reason. He left me bruised, bloody and with many broken bones when we duelled"

"You won?" Snape asked in disbelief and Harry shook his head

"Stalemate, I was equally if not more bruised, bloody and broken"

"So we'll be paired up with students?" Lucius said still looking affronted

"Yes Lucius, the same students you failed against at the ministry" Tom pointed out, still displeased at the raid.

"Well Draco and Blaise weren't there, but yeah you were pretty bad" Harry commented

"Very well My Lord, when will this be happening?" Lucius enquired, Tom shared a look with Harry

"The next meeting will be held on Sunday, you'll have to be seen by lower ranks"

"I suppose we do, though they won't know who we are until Dumbledore is dead" Harry said "Not going to be death eaters either, those robes aren't our style" Draco nodded in agreement

"We just need masks Snake, to match our duelling suits"

"Hmm that would work" Harry decided before casting a tempus

"You cannot leave until you've had your check up" Narcissa said sweetly

"I planned no such thing Cissa, I do have other things to do so perhaps we should do the check up now"

"Very well, to the infirmary with us." Narcissa said placing her napkin on the table before rising, Harry followed feeling like a lamb being lead to slaughter as he was taken through the maze that was Malfoy Manor. "Lay" she instructed him, Harry felt her magic wash over him as he laid on the infirmary bed. Narcissa gripped a clipboard tightly in her fingers, going white as she struggled with her anger.

"You will take every potion I tell you too, you will have regular check ups, you will cut your training down to 4 times a week until I tell you differently."

"4 times a week? That's not enough" Harry complained, only to flinch when crazed blue eyes snapped to him

"I could make it three" she warned and Harry nodded

"Okay, got it 4 times a week."

"You're missing all your vaccinations, so I'll do those now. I did wonder how you and My Lord were supposed to have a child, but did you know?" Narcissa inquired

"Yeah Mad Eye was planning on using it as a way of making money; if I lived" Harry shrugged

"I hate them all, making a child suffer in such horrendous ways for their greed" she hissed

"The necromancer soul mate of the Dark Lord" Harry pointed out

"Shouldn't of made a difference, you were a baby!" she snapped.

"It's the past, I tend to just not think about it"

"There will come a time, when you have to think about the past. We'll be here when that happens" she reassured and Harry went to deny he would ever before being silenced by a look

"I'll give the list of potions to Severus, you'll need to take 3 a day if you're using a timer turner then 3 potions per relive." She ordered.

"Right well if that everything I need to go" Harry said already half of the bed, Narcissa nodded before he shadowed away.

"Ori, you ready for Gringotts?" Harry asked

"Yeah Snake, not sure how this is going to go" Orion frowned, Harry placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort

"It's unusual but I can't see why you don't deserve the title"

"Let's just get this over with" Orion said, Harry nodded before taking a firm grip of the teen and shadowing them into a deserted alleyway, they cast glamours so no one would alert the order before approaching Gringotts.

"We have a meeting with Director Ragnok" Harry told a goblin, who glared at him before shuffling away. The two teens followed the familiar route to the Director's office before being ushered in. They removed their glamours and took a seat opposite the director who appeared pleased to see them.

"Greetings Harry, Heir Longbottom"

"Greetings Ragnok, we're here with unusual circumstances" Harry told him and Ragnok chuckled

"Unusual circumstances seem to follow you, young wizard"

"This time, it's not so much me who needs your assistance today"

"Heir Longbottom, what do you need from us?" Ragnok asked

"My real parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, the Longbottoms kidnapped me when I was a baby. I believe they performed a blood adoption, and named me as the heir. Is that still valid now I've countered the blood adoption" Orion asked him, and Ragnok sat back in his chair tapping long finger nails on his desk.

"Usually we'd require a drop of blood before this, but I believe that you could try to claim the title and if the ring appears then you are the rightful Lord Longbottom" Ragnok told and Orion nodded but looked confused by something.

"Do I use my birth name, or the name they gave me?"

"Your birth name" Decided Ragnok

"I, Orion Lestrange do hereby claim the Lordship to the house of Longbottom" a flash of light lit the room as the claim was tested before the Longbottom ring appeared on Orion's fingers, the Longbottom house crest had a red crack running through it.

"Line theft, you are worthy to claim the titles, properties, vaults and investments as you are owed for what they did to you. Hence the cracked crest"

"Thank you Ragnok" Orion said sincerely

"You could claim the heir ship to house Lestrange" mused Ragnok

"My Father wants to present me with it on my birthday" Orion told Ragnok

"Is that all for today?" Ragnok asked

"I'd like to have a copy of the Longbottom house file, I can assume some will need fixing" requested Orion, a file landed in front of him instantly. "Thank you for your assistance Ragnok"

"May your gold always flow" Ragnok said offering a hand to Harry

"And may your enemies fall at your feet" Harry replied before the two teens departed.

"Goblin friend?" Orion said confused and Harry shrugged

"He offered an alliance on my last visit, I still am unsure why"

"Only you" laughed Ori "Snake, what's it like? Knowing you have a soul mate?" the teen was fidgeting as Harry took a moment to find a fitting answer.

"I don't know, I've yet to experience much of it"

"You know, without knowing about this I always thought that you and he could've been something. Finding someone who didn't just want too much from you would've been impossible, you're both attractive, powerful, filthy rich, intelligent and famous wizards" Divulged Orion and Harry could admit he had a point

"I've never been interested in a relationship, to go from one-night stands too forever is making me apprehensive"

"Has he ever? He doesn't seem the type to just settle for anyone, think you'll be great together as long as you don't deny yourselves" Advised Orion

"Thank you Ori, think I needed that. Catch up with you later" said Harry before applying his glamour, glasses and turning his time turner to go live the day as golden boy.

His Father's and Orion's words played over and over in his mind all day, it helped the day be bearable or that could've been that he'd managed to avoid Ginny but he was confused before he knew it he was stood outside the DADA classroom, sensing that Tom was alone he walked in.

"Could you humour me?" he asked when Tom stopped marking students homework and gave him attention.

"With?" drawled Tom raising an eyebrow.

"Ever heard of a muggle game called 20 questions?"

"It's a drinking game I believe?" answered Tom

"Yeah, well I don't know enough about you so I want to play it, but without the drinking because I have little self control as it is near you whilst sober." Admitted Harry and Tom smirked

"Fine, I'll humour you"

"Of course you will. Ok what's your favourite type of book?" Harry asked

"Most would assume Dark magic but I prefer languages and history"

"That doesn't surprise me, hmm okay why do you hate your name so much?" Harry asked and Tom sighed

"I don't hate my name, I was a naive child when I renamed myself Voldemort. I linked my birth name with my childhood, as I wasn't the same person I reassigned a new one. Dumbledore uses it to remind me that he knows how I lived, that I can't escape that life which is why he always gets a reaction from it" explained Tom

"Renamed yourself and many are frightened you'll pop up behind them if they utter it, doesn't seem like a wise choice" Harry pointed out

"As I said I was a naive child, next question?"

"What did you do once you'd finished at Hogwarts?"

"After Dumbledore refused to hire me. I travelled spent some time in Albania, Egypt and Africa." Tom told him

"Why'd you come back?" Harry asked

"I thought I got what I went for, when I returned more laws were in place that restricted the very things I went to search for. Wild magics, raw and pure; beautiful. Yet with Dumbledore I'd never be free to practice such arts, so I chose to try and change them. Progress was slow, but people were beginning to think, more people chose to follow me or stay neutral that was until the prophecy and the side effects of breaking apart my soul drove me to insanity"

"I wonder if that would've worked" Harry asked curious

"Still considering killing me Harry?" Tom asked intrigued and Harry shook his head

"I never considered it, I understood I think why they died, why you tried to kill me regardless of Dumbledore's manipulations, if that prophecy was true you had every right to protect yourself, your goals are worthy. Hearing about Sirius the first time, their best friend apparently he betrayed them, I wanted him dead. Then I learnt of that rat and he may think he's safe snivelling around you but if I don't kill him, Remus definitely will"

"Your way of thinking is bizarre"

"So I've been told, Luna believes it's my lack of understanding of feelings" Sneered Harry

"Luna is an odd girl" commented Tom

"She's scarier without her loony mask" Harry said with an involuntary shiver

"Any more questions?" Tom asked

"I don't know, have anything you want to tell me? Do you shag your followers?" Harry blurted out and Tom rolled his eyes at the teens train of thought

"No, I don't shag Death Eaters. There's some who send me spiked whiskey, foolish enough to believe that I'd not suspect it" sneered Tom

"You know who is doing it don't you?" Harry asked and Tom nodded

"Nott mostly, believes himself worthy of my attention. At first he just used to cling to me at every social event, throw himself at me when he had too much to drink and then beg for forgiveness when he sobered up never not proportioning himself for me to use him. The man's disgusting" Tom said still sneering and Harry laughed

"Like father like son"

"Nott Junior?" Tom asked, his red eyes narrowed into slits at the mere suggestion of someone propositioning his soul mate

"Yeah he wants golden boy all to himself, curses Ginny which I find hilarious of course, he spikes me almost as much as she does and he'll approach me every time I'm alone. He's so frustrated when I give him nothing till I use him as target practice and keep him quiet, soon I'll just kill him before he comes up with anymore tiring plots the last was the imperious.. so he's definitely getting impatient"

"No one will care if a Slytherin student disappears, especially one with a death eater father" mused Tom

"That's what I though but it could make Dumbledore feel the pressure, I'm unsure if that's wise right now" Harry said voicing his concern

"He has a dead wolf that will centre his attention as it links to you, as for a death eaters child he'll give little thought. Merely talk his way out of it or you could set him up" Tom mused out loud

"So he could attempt to kill Dumbledore, fail and run in fear of what the insane Dark Lord will do to him. I have some interesting secrets regarding both Nott's I did want to kill them both together" Harry pouted

"Quit pouting at me brat, we can kill them together" Tom said stressing the "we" and Harry grinned

"Good plan, Halloween is coming up. Have anything planned?" Harry inquired and Tom stared at him blankly "Something always happens on All hallows eve, I think we should continue the tradition"

"An attempt on Dumbledore's life, two Nott's murdered, and a senior undersecretary?" offered Tom, enjoying the twisted smile that appeared on Harry's face

"We'll kill the toad? What do you have against her?"

"She is only loyal to fudge, she hates werewolves and any dark creature of any kind. She also had you in detention for a record number of times. What did she do?" Tom asked and Harry fought back a squirm at gaze before he rubbed the glamour on the back of his hand revealing the scar that would never heal, he approached the dark lord and put his hand under the man's gaze. Tom grasped his hand tightly, but it felt warm, and comfortable. "A blood quill, she used a blood quill on you! She marked what is mine" Tom snarled furiously

"Not just me, and I'm not yours; yet" Harry replied but he didn't attempt to remove his hand.

"You have always been mine Harry, you're just not willing to accept it for now." Tom replied his attention not diverted from Harry's hand.

"I haven't yet found anything to remove it" Harry said

"It will be difficult but not impossible"

"I know, I should go I have shopping to do" replied Harry, fighting the urge to touch his soul mate needing more space between them

"Resistance is futile" Tom said sensing the teens thoughts

"I know, but you wanted to wait" but allowing himself to be pulled on to Tom's lap

"I do, but then I picture you naked, sweating, panting and moaning my name whilst tied to my bed and I want that" Tom admitted

"Are you kinky Tom?" Harry asked pressing closer to the man

"I enjoy torture"

"Do you think you could make me beg for it?" Harry asked his voice breathless and biting back a moan as Tom's tongue travelled down his neck

"How will you get what you want unless you beg?, I'm a selfish man" Tom breathed in his ear

"You want me moaning your name, you have to earn it" Harry told him, his hand brushing Tom's clothed cock

"You're playing a dangerous game **Snake** " hissed Tom, the use of the ancient tongue spread fire through Harry as Tom pushed their mouths together. Harry eagerly responded, Tom's tongue forced its way into his mouth and his hands found their way onto Harry's chest steadily working their way to Harrys's nipples before pinching hard, Harry vanished the man's robes having an urge to feel the flesh covering the muscles he knew were underneath. The man was fine, and all his but weren't they waiting for something?, he didn't want to stop not when the man was devouring his mouth, before biting down harshly on his neck making Harry ground down on the man's cock. Both moaning at the sensation, before they broke apart breathing harshly.

"Your eyes, they're green with specks of red" commented Tom

"Side effect of the obliviates breaking, happens at highs, magical and emotional as far as I can tell" Harry replied distracted by Tom's shoulders.

"My eyes bled red on my 17th birthday, I stopped glamouring them after a while."

"They're not scary at all, earlier they were like rubies but now they're like pools of blood darker and swirling. You had hazel eyes before, didn't you?"

"Yes, unassuming colour" Tom sneered in distaste, Harry rolled his own before resting his head on Tom's shoulder enjoying the man's heat, scent and the cock he could feel pressed against his arse.

"Hmm I don't agree"

"I have a meeting and you have shopping. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon" Tom said after they enjoyed a quiet moment together, giving Harry a parting kiss.

"I assume this would come in handy" Harry said placing a time turner in Tom's hand before sliding of the man. Sighing disappointedly when the man neatened his hair and redressed he hated how the man could look good with little effort.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus was in the library when Harry and his team arrived at Peverell Manor, the werewolves attention snapped straight to them as they approached.

"Cub it was you who saved me, I thought I was remembering wrong but, You all look different" the wolf said sounding confused

"Of course he did, he wasn't going to let them use you" Ron said like it was obvious

"How?"

"We'll tell you everything, it's a long story" Said Hermione and Remus nodded.

"Let's start with the reason my parents were murdered, there was a prophecy that told of a boy whose parents had defied the Dark lord 3 times, born at the end of July, who would defeat the Dark Lord. For neither could live whilst the other survives" Harry told him

"That could mean you or Neville" Remus deduced well babies born around that time from parents who were part of the order.

"Yeah, except Neville isn't a Longbottom they kidnapped him as a baby. His real parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Moving on, the Dark Lord chose me as the target, my parents moved to Godric's hollow and Pettigrew betrayed them."

"So you're the prophecy child?" Remus said voice full of worry, he didn't want his cub to have face the dark lord knowing just exactly how Albus had manipulated Harry, more then that everyone.

"I am a prophecy child, just not this fake prophecy. See there's a true prophecy told after Salazar left Hogwarts, I'm the heir to Gryffindor the prophecy says that only combining the two lines of Hogwarts again will prevent the destruction of our world. If not then they will find and kill us"

"Fake, they died because of a fake prophecy." Growled Lupin, his amber eyes flaring angrily. He thought he knew enough about the manipulations never thinking just how much bigger then it first appeared. He was furious, but also sick at the thought that he'd willingly left his cub in the hands of this insane man.

"Dumbledore knew of the prophecy, the true one. He created this prophecy when the dark lord was rising in power, wanting to drive the man insane. See the Dark Lord is a necromancer, yet he split his soul and had a fear of death. Voldemort meaning flight of death. Dumbledore manipulated him when he was a student, the prophecy pushed him into his insanity. He could never kill me, both of us are necromancers, parselmouths and founders heirs." Harry continued

"You're soul mates" Remus said horrified.

"Yes, Dumbledore wouldn't know that. He believes that Tom's soul is fractured enough that the bond is none existent. That my mother performed ancient magic, protected me and I became a horcrux. He needed Sirius and you out of the way, so he manipulated the entire situation. Sirius in Azkaban and you grieving your best friends and believing one of them to be a traitor. He'd tell you I was safe, looked after, happy if you ever asked but never willing to let you visit me. Sending you of with a compulsion charm or obliviated."

"You weren't were you? Your mothers sister was a cruel heartless woman. Jealous that Lily had magic"

"She barely touched me, pretended I didn't exist most of the time which suited ne fine"

"And her family?"

"not pleasant, let's move on from my childhood. Hogwarts, he acts like this grandfather figure, but he set traps for me every year. I don't believe he wanted me to survive, he bound my magic, my necromancer ability. As I passed his traps he started to groom me into a more suitable weapon, alienating me from any one dark, anyone who could tell me about my inheritance. He used you and Sirius to control me. All of us have suffered because of him, which is why we started working against him last year"

"Why is he doing this? We'll all die, why wouldn't he help?" Remus voiced

"Power, he is deluded enough to believe he can control both muggle and magical worlds. He'd never step down he has to be the one hailed a hero" scoffed Bleach

"And the Dark Lord does he know?"

"Yeah, Lady Magic held an intervention. He's not the raving lunatic he was, he healed some of his soul and his mind has returned" Luna said softly

"so has his looks, what! I'm just pointing out he's very nice to look at, you can't tell me you haven't noticed" Exclaimed Harry as Hermione tsked at his far away expression

"This year he's placed me in my own rooms, so I can't spend too much time with Ron and Hermione, or overhear other students talking about their inheritance. He's being private with his plans for this year, but I'm expecting private lessons, he wants me to kill Tom he's going to have to tell me how isn't he?"

"Is it worth it? You could be more effective outside the school, free to move around and more time." Remus said

"The school protects me, and keeping close to him means he won't suspect me. If we leave he'll panic, which would be dangerous not just for us, but the other students" Harry explained

"Plus the Dark Lord is our defence against the dark arts Professor" Orion said smirking when Lupin's eyes went wide

"He got himself the position, why? How?"

"Apparently Hogwarts needed someone competent this year, as for how we have no idea he was in the position before the intervention" Hermione told him and Remus frowned

"Was he planning to harm you?" Remus turned to Harry to ask, Harry shook his head

"No, he knew I'm his horcrux."

"And now? Does he leave you alone?"

"Do you think I should ignore the prophecy?" countered Harry, and Remus sighed

"I don't know cub, I want you to be safe and happy, I don't know the man. I know he killed your parents, he's killed hundreds of people"

"He killed my parents because they stood in the way of me, because of the fake prophecy. He was insane, he unknowingly betrayed a soul bond, his soul was mutilated. Dumbledore is to blame for my parents death, and maybe it would be easier if he wasn't involved, but he's the Heir of Slytherin, powerful, his knowledge of magic is unbeaten and he has an army. Even without the soul bond we'd need him. Once you accept that, the easier it is"

"Are you sleeping with him?" Remus asked concerned

"No, I want to but he likes torture so he's decided to court me instead."

"He's courting you? That surprises me, I didn't think he'd be so traditional"

"Hmm, so you're safe here. The order believe you're dead, we've managed to copy your belongings leaving them with fakes. An elf will arrange new clothes, your potions and you're free to go anywhere here. Soon this place will fill with werewolves, that will need help; we were hoping you'd be willing to help"

"That means Greyback?" Remus said voice full of anger

"He helped you, I think you need to talk to him. I can set that up if you wish. Its about time you got answers" Harry advised,

"How did he help me?" whispered Remus

"He infected the body of the person who we left behind to fool the order" Ron told him

"Why would he do that?"

"You'll have chance to ask him yourself"

"Okay, how can I help here?"

"Work with the elves, plan meal times for those living inside and outside in the outhouses. Plan lessons, exercise, they all need to see a healer. There's Iris and Greyback who you'll have to work with so the wolves get situated. Once they arrive they'll be confused, but you need to allocate them their rooms depending on how many are in the families."

"Then there's clothes, wands for those with magic, the forest is full of plants that could be useful for potions. So if you could get people to help gather them that would be great" Orion finished

"This is going to be so expensive" Remus said his eyes widening

"Yeah but I'm Lord Potter Black Peverell Gryffindor. Then an ever growing inheritance from my adopted Mother and Father. Lady Magic and Death, they visit me often"

"You've met Lady Magic and Death. How? Why would you need to meet Death?" Remus said in horror

"Well I was dead and he didn't want me dead so he returned my soul, then he checks up on me when he wants too or if I call for him."

"You were dead? Those foul muggles killed you! Why did you never tell me?"

"Would you have believed me Moony? With all the obliviates and compulsions would you have taken me away from there or would you have taken me to Dumbledore?" Harry asked softly

"I don't know" admitted Moony, sagging in his chair.

"You're able to help me now, even if you don't want too you being safe is enough. You're family" Harry said softly and tears left Moony's eyes

"Of course I'll help you, whatever you need" he agreed

"I wanted to show you around this place, but we all have somewhere to be shortly. Call for Minky, she'll enjoy giving you a tour. I'll inform you when I've spoken to Greyback to arrange the meeting." Harry told him and Remus nodded

"Where are you going?" he enquired

"It's a surprise, Harry's first courting gift. Portkey leaves in ten minutes" Draco replied after casting a tempus

"You know don't you?" Observed Harry

"I do Potter, I'll admit I'm a little jealous"

"You're going to need to get ready bleach, we all know you're going to take the longest" harry told him, bleach glared at him as he left and only when he was out of ear shot did the teens snicker.

Harry lightened his hair, tanned his skin which hid his scar and changed his eyes to hazel. He flicked his wand at his team, changing their features so they were unrecognizable. When Bleach returned he sneered and muttered about masks before placing a finger on the portkey, the rest followed suit.

They landed in a forest, similar to the forest at the first quidditch match Harry went to watch. He didn't get chance to observe straight away as he reacted badly to the portkey and had to vanish his vomit.

"So Bleach, where are we?" Orion asked

"We're at the Chudley Cannons versus Falmouth Falcons match, that's not all. You have your own box, not just at this stadium but in all stadiums. That gold card is an all access pass" Draco told him with an excited grin

"You're not kidding?" Fred asked looking between Draco and Harry as they both grinned at the news.

"Oh no, let's move to your box before the match starts" Draco said pushing Harry from his shock.

"Snake, do you think he'll buy you a team next?" Inquired Ron, Harry shoved him

"Merlin I hope not, this is way better" Harry said, as he placed his card on the door Bleach lead them too. Luxurious seating facing the stadium, a balcony for an even closer view. Complete privacy, detecting Tom's magical signature in the wards. Would the man turn up whilst they were here? Harry hoped so, the quidditch players distracted him from assessing that as they swept past his box.

"If the Cannon's don't win this, I'll complete your homework this week" Ron said to Harry who laughed at him

"Come on Bishop, you can't deny how poorly they've played this season. Ouch! Look their keeper looked as confunded as Mclaggan!"

"They're making the other teams become over confident that's all" defended Bishop

"They're playing their reserve seeker, since their first got hit with a well place bludger" George pointed out

"Reserve seeker doesn't necessarily mean rubbish" Bishop said weakly

"They need Potter up there for a chance to win" declared Fred and Harry rolled his eyes, but as he did he spotted the gold speck of the snitch that neither seekers had yet to notice.

"Point proven" agreed George before they all noticed Harry's attention drifted to the box door. They returned to the game as Harry approached the new arrival.

"Not so unassuming" Complimented Tom noticing Harry's hazel eyes

"Knew you'd agree eventually, Okay so you impressed me most would assume I'd want a team or to meet the overpaid players." Harry said, unable to hide his smile

"You enjoy quidditch, you don't buy merchandise or follow a certain team." Tom pointed out and Harry tilted his head, the man was right; this time

"I'm surprised you came, you don't like quidditch" said Harry and Tom looked out at the pitch, the crowd cheering was audible through the wards.

"I don't, but I do enjoy seeing you smile. Also I have a suggestion for Miss Granger who doesn't seem to be enjoying watching either" Tom told him, Hermione was curled up in a chair reading a book.

"The suggestion?" Questioned Harry

"I think she'd be suitable to become an ambassador of sorts for our meetings with Vampires and Veelas, She is passionate about creature rights is she not?"

"She is" Harry agreed watching the man warily as he closed the distance between them, a hand stroked down his face, a finger pushed under his chin to tilt his head to make him stare into Tom's glamoured eyes. He was in his Professor glamour, still attractive, but not nearly as much as his Tom. He sucked in a breathe when Tom removed his glamour and smirked down at him. Harry allowed himself to linger in the dark addictive aura pacing a chaste kiss on the man's lip before he re-joined his friends.

"Do you not enjoy quidditch Miss Granger?" Tom asked the witch as he sat next to her, Hermione placed a bookmark to save her page before she looked at the man. She looked out at the pitch and wrinkled her nose.

"No, unless they are playing" She replied, tilting her head to the group of boys and Luna who had tucked herself in to Draco's side.

"I have a proposition that may interest you" Tom told her, Hermione noticed his attention hadn't strayed from her best friend she tried to hide her smirk as his head snapped to her.

"Go on" motioned Hermione

"I have heard that you have an interest in creature rights, I'm to be meeting with a vampire council and Veela representatives in the upcoming weeks. I wish for you to join me in the meetings, propose changes that are acceptable to both them and us. Eventually we'll be working with more creatures, I have to warn you that house elves may be impossible they need their bonds to live, clothing and wages may make them distraught" Tom told her, his attention now on her scrutinising her reaction.

"You want me to become an ambassador? Actually listen to my opinion?" Questioned Hermione stunned

"Yes, you are a very bright witch Miss Granger. That intelligence should not be wasted"

"I'd be a fool to decline" Hermione said

"Very well, read up on both races I will contact you to confirm dates." Tom responded before his attention slipped back to Harry, who was consoling Ron as his team lost: again.

"I did warn you Bishop, even if they catch the snitch now they'll still be 40 points behind." Harry told him and Ron nodded

"They've played so poorly, I blame the new management. Their plays are poor compared to previous seasons." Grumbled Ron and Harry nodded

"He probably sucks at playing chess" Joked Fred

"kill him bro, take over and get a Potter seeker." Added George

"Killing him doesn't seem like a bad idea, suggesting I take over makes me want to kill you too" warned Bishop

"Let's leave the violent tendencies towards each other in the training room" suggested Harry and they agreed.

"What a surprise they lost, looks like you're stuck doing Golden Boy's homework Weasley" grinned Draco

"A bet is a bet" shrugged Harry as Ron sent him a pleading look.

"Evil"

"I know" smirked Harry

"We'll see you later Snake, Sir" Bleach said, dipping his head slightly to Harry and Tom. Harry hid his shock well that the man had managed to get so close to him without notice.

"Yeah, bye guys" Harry replied a little distracted, he felt them disperse and swivelled to face the Dark Lord, who was looking at him so intently that Harry couldn't be blamed for his shiver, they were almost touching. Tom was a few inches taller then him, his face angled downwards and Harry could feel his warm breathe brushing down on his face. It was Harry who closed the distance, so they stood chest to chest his hand absently run across Tom's slight stubble; it was so human, sexy that Harry almost reached up to rub his face against it.

"Do you think it's wise to test my control Harry?" Tom asked lightly watching as the glazed eyes changed to mischievous and cunning

"You underestimate me Riddle, I won't just test it I'll break it" Harry told him sounding so sure; Tom silently agreed, if anyone could it would be Harry and how close had he been to just apparating to the teen and tasting every inch of his soul mates body, his mind had never felt clearer yet chaotic; unordered and it only increased in the teens presence. Especially when Harry touched him, like he was now pressing soft teasing kisses to his jaw, Tom wanted to drag Harry's mouth to his but he had plans for the rest of the evening.

"Are you ready to leave?" Tom murmured, smirking when Harry closed his eyes as he brushed a hand down Harry's face softly

"Sure, Hogwarts right?" Harry asked softly, leaning into the touch.

"No, we have dinner reservations"

"So sure I don't have plans?" Harry said lightly

"If you're unwilling I could always kidnap you"

"it would be something a dark lord would do" Harry said holding back a chuckle

"quite, though we may miss our reservation." Tom said before he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and apparated them to Allan Ducasse. Harry curled into Tom breathing deeply to calm his stomach and Tom looked amused but he did rub Harry's back soothingly

"You like sea food?" Harry asked Tom having heard of the restaurant

"I do, they may be Muggles but their food is surprisingly good"

Hand-dived sea scallop, citrus, caviar', the 'Native lobster, ratte potatoes, wild mushrooms', and the 'Volaille de Bresse, Albufera sauce' and to finish, a playful 'Iced chestnut and lime' dessert. Was what they enjoyed, a menu to celebrate the restaurants 10 year anniversary it was served with champagne that Harry wasn't particularly fond of.

"I'm not saying it doesn't accompany the menu well, it's just not firewhiskey or wine." Harry said when Tom laughed at him.

"You're knowledge on food is surprising but your reach of alcohol is appalling. This is a celebration of sorts which calls for champagne"

"Oh I'm aware, I don't know if it's my rebellious nature towards traditional things or if I just don't like it. I am not looking forward to ball season"

"There are to be three this year, each has already activated the Act of silence" Tom informed him

"Oh? Are they expecting trouble" Harry replied shooting the man a grin

"I may have mentioned it at my last meeting" Tom said evasively

"Which gives me no reason but to attend, sneaky"

"Are you prepared for tomorrow?" Tom asked

"I believe so, when were you calling yours?"

"it will be after lunch" Tom said, alerting the waiter that they required their coats. He paid the bill and left a decent tip that the waiter seemed surprised with. Before waving him off and dressing Harry in his coat himself, they left with Tom's arm wrapped protectively round Harry's waist.

"I need a real drink" Harry told him

"Champagne is a real drink, but if you must I do have firewhiskey in my quarters." Tom told him and Harry pushed them into an empty alleyway before shadowing to Tom's rooms. "Just how do you know where these are?"

"My Dad and his group of friends made a basic map of the school, showed where people were, secret passageways but they either were content with what they achieved or never found rooms like the room of requirement, the teachers suites so I added them to it with listening charms and something close to muggle cctv. It doesn't work this year for these rooms unfortunately" Harry said, accepting the glass from Tom who joined him on the sofa, he almost changed his mind about drinking.

"I can only imagine what these rooms looked like with that woman using them, and I'm thankful the castle values my privacy against hormonal teens" Tom said avoiding the pillow Harry sent his way

"Hey! I'll have you know I wouldn't use it to perv on you. It's just useful to see who's meeting who, and what Dumbledore spouts when he checks in with the professors" Harry said defensively, and Tom rolled his eyes

"You maybe wouldn't but those Weasley twins definitely would" he countered, moving an arm around Harry's waist as he curled into his side.

"Nice save, although now you mention it do you even sleep here? I can't imagine you choosing to stay here when you have that ridiculous thing at your home"

"I do stay here occasionally but my other self is currently there seeing a mind healer" Tom informed him and Harry gaped like a fish

"Why is something wrong?" Harry asked cursing inside his head that he sounded worried but he was. Tom smiled and rubbed his chin against Harry's hair, thankfully not pulling him up on it and so whilst he gave chance to form a reasonable answer he sipped as his firewhiskey and enjoyed the burn as it coated his throat.

"As you know I spent a long time out of a body, even times when I made use of a host. I used a ritual to return but I didn't think of the repercussion it would take on my mind. When I first was reborn I was weak, Severus aided me with potions but that would only heal my body what I truly missed was my mind. You helped stable it but there were still weak spots, I'd black out after even the smallest amount of magic of course I hadn't realised the black outs, I had no memories of the times I didn't function. Severus suggested a mind healer, after the mind healer was sworn to secrecy he aided me in techniques that would heal the cracks and subtlety heal the parts of my mind that were withered." Tom told him, in a voice Harry often heard him use as a professor.

"And now, do you still have them?"

"No I would not have became a professor if I was still experiencing them"

"So potions is how you got your body back, I did wonder"

"Almost, when I entered your mind at the ministry I touched my horcrux as you forcefully shoved me out there was a surge of magic through the bond. Whilst I slept my mind would reach out to yours, that with the help of potions regenerated my youthful appearance" Tom explained

"Thank Merlin for that, though I have wondered what that pale snake face felt like" Harry said, Tom turned to face him and gaped. Harry through his firewhiskey mind hazed mind tried to recall what he'd said to gain such a reaction, his confusion must have shown as Tom pulled him so he was straddling the man.

"You want to touch that nose less face?" Tom asked bemused, and Harry gave him a 'Duh' expression as he'd finally remembered what he said

"Why wouldn't I? It's all you isn't it, voldemort is your past, present and future. Plus I'm sure I'm not the only one who's ever wondered, or maybe I am" Harry drifted off his sentence and looked lost in thought

"You of all people should hate me" Tom admitted

"I don't, If I did this would feel gross right? We'd fuck and not be able to look at each other after and then we'd have to make a child and that'd be as fucked up as us. Plus I understand you, why you had to do it, who is really to blame and you can curse me if you want but if you try to tell me that Tom Riddle didn't want some form of affection, a family of his own then I may slap you." Harry told him seriously and there was Tom gaping again, Harry knew he babbled when he was drunk an honest drunk his friends often told him that they often cried after he'd had enough of one thing or another. Like Ron when he was in denial that he was gay or at least Bi, Hermione even when she'd grown to accept some magic she still considered some evil; then she learned the origin of said magic and it opened up more resources for the bookworm.

"I am able to switch" Tom admitted still looking a bit in awe of Harry's ramblings

"You don't have to, unless you actually want too. Is your tongue forked in that form?"

"Have you some fascination with a forked tongue Harry?" Tom said in disbelief although he couldn't deny that the thought of his forked tongue entering Harry's arse hole made his groin stir and Harry sent him a knowing look shifting so he ground down on his growing erection.

"I take it you have your own fantasy about using that forked tongue, maybe it'll involve me spread on your bed, bound and completely at your mercy. Maybe I'd beg that's what you want isn't it?" Harry teased, feeling Tom tense beneath him he fought to hide his smirk when the cock beneath him hardened

"You're drunk" Tom said trying to keep his control, stilling his hands from feeling up the very willing teen in his lap. Oh he wanted Harry, yet he'd already made so many mistakes regarding the teen regardless that they were caused by a simpering old fools manipulations and he respected the teen. His power, his beauty, his mind and he wanted to show that by not making rash decisions choosing to take things slower then he'd ever imagined he would. Harry could have chosen to end the magical world and Tom needed to know that once it happened that it wouldn't be what would break Harry; he wasn't sure why it felt like his heart was beating faster as he was gripped with an emotion he couldn't understand. Harry's voice broke through his thoughts and although he was thankful for that he knew he needed to work out his own thoughts; later

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Harry asked rubbing his scar, Tom lips moved before he could stop himself and he sooth the rising headache with soft kisses

"I know you've accepted your fate but I respect you, I'd hate for you to regret it later" Tom admitted begrudgingly

"That's what you're worried about? I'm not fickle, sounds a lot like you don't trust me and I really don't have time to repeat myself. Good night Professor" Harry said coldly before given Tom to explain Harry had shadowed away leaving Tom sitting in a dark room with only his thoughts and a tight feeling in his chest; he'd messed up, hurt Harry he didn't need their link to be aware of that. The teens emotions had vanished, eyes turned flat, cold and empty. He'd been shut out, and he didn't know how he would ever get back in.

Author Notes:

 _I just wanted to say a huge thank you to those who have reviewed or clicked to follow me/my story. Lily and James Potter will pop into my story possibly in the next chapter :) If I don't post again until after Christmas, I wish you ALL a very merry Christmas and a Happy new year :) xx_


	6. Chapter 6

Something was definitely wrong, Severus thought as he approached the Potter teens quarters. He didn't appreciate being a messenger but he was his Lord's servant which is the only reason he'd agreed to this. When Harry opened the door Severus tried to hide his flinch but even after years of being a spy he could never imagine seeing the emptiness again in those emerald eyes.

"Professor" drawled Harry, his voice made Severus feel like he'd entered a magical void he did wave a hand to instruct the Professor inside.

"Harry, are are you well Harry?" He asked finally finding his voice, Harry's magic was thick, wrapping around the teen. A warning he supposed, typical he'd be sent here on a bad day.

"I'm fine Professor, was there something you needed?" Harry asked politely, but Severus interpreted it as a 'State your business and fuck off'

"I've been sent to inform you that the meeting is to be held at 2pm, this will grant you access" Hurried Snape, sensing the teens impatience and placing a familiar looking necklace on the table. "I know we're not close Harry, but if you do need to talk to someone my door is always open" Severus added, before exiting.

Harry left his room shortly after he wanted to be free, a moment of peace, free from pitying looks or failed attempts at understanding because no one could, he thought Tom could or was at least trying but again he was stung by the snake and instead of waiting to hear more tired excuses of 'it's not you it's me' or 'you deserve more, you're worth more' because he understood, but Tom didn't understand that all of his life adults have controlled him. Taking what they wanted and then left him an empty shell, Lady Magic was the only reason now why he hadn't left the school, this life; if it was really living. He valued more then sex, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it frequently and sexual frustration was tiring him out. He didn't want a cheap fuck, a meaningless one night stand. Once he knew he had a soul mate he hadn't looked at anyone else in that way, he didn't want marriage proposals or emotion he wanted a fuck, all the obstacles they'd faced together already and they couldn't even fuck without hurting one another. Maybe there'd been a mistake or something, maybe there was a different heir or Hogwarts and that's who Tom was supposed to bond with...it was something to look into and then maybe he could go be Harry some place else.

Before he knew it he was outside walking towards a place concealed away from prying eyes, a quick flick of his hand for privacy wards and he transformed into his phoenix and couldn't help but do a happy thrill now he was truly free as he flew over the forbidden forest, soared as high as he could before rushing back towards the ground and levelling out. Lazily flying up and around the castle, even in this form he could feel her humming at him, he wanted to remain here but knew he couldn't even if there was another heir of Hogwarts he still had agreed to this meeting. Sighing he shadowed back in to his rooms, maybe if he took the potion maybe then Tom would be content he'd practically be a drone but his Mother would be saved; he could do that.

"Neither of those will work brother dearest" Luna said brightly behind him

"Right, need to get ready. Excuse me" Harry said, already moving past her. Luna looked at him sadly but moved aside to help him squeeze past and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Do you have our masks?" she asked as he returned, he nodded and with a wave of his hand masks floated to his team. They were all dressed in black duelling suits. Form fitting with many holsters for the weapons they used; knives, guns, daggers, throwing stars and Fred and George had many tricks in the extra pockets the suits included. The stitching around the weapons was the only difference between the entire team each having a different colour.

Luna – Baby Blue

Draco- Silver

Ron - Gold

Hermione- Purple

Blaise - Black

Neville/Orion – Orange

Fred - Red

George – Yellow

Harry's suit was slightly different to his teams, as he moved killing curse green would shine through the scales of his graphorn hide suit rather then just the stitching around holsters. Their masks were nothing fancy, he wanted plain but Luna suggested that for them too match their suits and even in his current state he couldn't deny her. Their masks were mostly grey but he'd carved runes on each face for added protection and they were carved in each persons preferred colour. Decorative yet practical, Luna looked pleased as she inspected her mask and Harry took that as her approval.

"You alright Snake?" Ron asked inspecting his best friend with worry frowning his forehead.

"Don't worry about it mate, you'll get wrinkles" Harry joked, though he only managed a small smile as the rest of them laughed at his joke. Blaise moved Ron's hand away from where he was flattening his forehead, Luna and Harry shared a private smirk as the red head blushed slightly.

"Ready for this?" Hermione asked him, when he shrugged he wasn't too concerned over this meeting after all what did it matter. Yes he'd see him but they'd not be alone so there was little to no chance of conversation regarding the previous night and he didn't plan on sticking around after to give him the chance; they were allies nothing more. He offered them the snitch necklace before they all felt a tug and they were pulled away.

They landed in a large circular room with no windows lit up only by wall sconce, guises in place they left the room and followed the sconces dotted along the narrow hallways until Harry stopped in front of two large doors, not surprised when the doors opened of their own accord. They entered together and the room's occupants eyed them suspiciously before turning to their lord in question, if Harry was surprised at the number of Voldemorts followers he showed nothing.

"Ah, our guests have arrived do make yourselves comfortable" drawled Voldemort, Harry saw a throne next to the one Voldemort was seated and held back a scoff of course the man had a throne on a raised dais. He stepped up gracefully and sat in the throne Voldemort indicated for him to seat to Voldemorts right. His team chose to sit on the steps of the dais. Murmurs broke out through Voldemorts followers all wanting to know just who these newcomers were, increasing in volume when their Lords familiar slid from her spot on a warm rock to slither closer to Harry. He didn't let it show that he could understand but allowed her to coil herself around him resting her head on his shoulder. She felt almost as warm as Tom, and Harry stroked her scales gaining a pleased hiss from the snake.

"Quiet, You are not at liberty to know who our guests are. Their identities will remain secret until myself and their leader see fit to disclose it. Anyone found trying to determine who they are will be punished." Murmured Voldemort, though his face couldn't be seen through his large black hood Harry knew Voldemort wasn't in his snake face form currently.

"Yes My Lord"

"Good, now Red team report" Voldemort ordered

"My Lord, we have gained intelligence that two Gryffindors have been sharing photos of our world not only with their parents but their filthy muggle friends"

"Photos of the Hogwarts express, diagon alley and that filthy half blood Harry Potter, My Lord" someone sneered and Harry recognised him as Selwyn, pureblood but with little to no magical power; figures

"Trail the parents, take them out quietly and ensure that the two Gryffindors are made aware just why they no longer have parents." Ordered Voldemort

"The Gryffindor mudbloods parents have packed up and left, we followed them too Australia they have no memory of their daughter or magic. Looks like they have been obliviated my Lord" Travers told him. Harry knew why Hermione had chosen to keep her filthy parents alive, but made it so they'd never try to find her again.

"They are no risk to our world, let them live" Voldemort said after contemplating options.

"Yes My Lord"

"Severus, what of the old fool?"

"He's asked me to brew love, compulsions and liquid imperious potions. My Lord I believe they are for Potter, the old man believes that Potter isn't as amenable as he'd expect after a summer with his relatives." Severus informed him

"Are you insinuating that Golden Boy Potter may not be so golden?" Nott demanded sneering at Severus, turning to his Lord expecting him to Crucio the potion master.

"You talk out of turn Nott" hissed Voldemort before his Crucio hit the surprised man and his scream filled the room once the curse was cut he addressed Severus again "Look into it Severus"

"Very well My Lord" Murmured Severus bowing his head politely

"Blue team report" Voldemort ordered

"We've been tracking elves and veela in the Highlands. We weren't the only ones my Lord we detected a presence of other wizards, we approached them and they agreed for us to erect wards to help them keep hidden and detection wards so we will be alerted if the other wizards will return" Rabastan told him

"They are not willing to agree to an alliance unless you meet them personally and vows given they have questions. They intend to remain neutral but they have a seer who has spoke of a change in the tide of the war, and they are aware that there are some factions of Veelas already discussing meeting with you" Dolohov added

"I'll think on it. For now leave them as they are, do not approach them unless you are alerted by the wards." He turned to address the entire meeting "The reason I required you all here today was to give you a warning. I expect you all to train magically and physically you will all be called and tested. If you fail, you will have chance to learn from our guests if you fail again I have no use for you. Elite remain, the rest of you are dismissed leave your reports" it wasn't long before only the Elite Death eaters remained, Harry's team would be introduced to them. Most would expect it, but Nott's reaction was sure to be amusing.

"Our guests identity will be revealed to you, but first I require vows of silence" Voldemort said as the elite conjured chairs to sit around the dais each facing their lord after the vows were given the teens removed their masks and Lord Nott's choking amused the teens greatly.

"You?!" he hissed finding some composure

Nagini turned her head to the spluttering fool and hissed " **Would you permit me to bite the insolent fool?"**

" **I think that would be too quick a death Nagini"** Harry hissed back and Nott's eyes widened in surprise

"You! You're a parselmouth? You filthy half blood!" snapped Nott, Harry didn't react to his words and Nott face exploded in rage and he pulled out his wand. No one moved to stop him, Nott taking that as permission to send an attack at the teen who just returned to looking bored not even that empty. The familiar green curse left his wand and shot towards the teen who flicked it away like it was nothing but a fly and Nott found himself bound to his chair with a group of teens watching him with fury, even his Lord seemed furious with him; that didn't make sense, why would his Lord care? Potter was a thorn in his side, a thorn he intended on removing.

"How?" he asked shocked, before his mouth was snapped shut

"That's non of your concern is it Nott? Now sit there quietly like a good little boy" Harry said softly, and Nott wanted to retort but he was bound and silenced.

"As Severus and Lucius are already aware you will be meeting regularly with Harry's team to train. Before any of you object remember that these are the group of teens that you failed against at the ministry." Tom said and Bellatrix frowned but nodded along with the rest

"Listen to them and learn quickly, you will be tested in two weeks" added Tom, Harry felt eyes flicking towards him but he wasn't willing to contribute to this meeting. Here he was willing to save the wizarding world whilst there were vermin such as Nott who'd fling AK's at him because of his fucking blood status. "What do you want to do with him?" Tom asked him.

"Nothing." Answered Harry, surprising the entire room Tom included but Harry didn't mind; Nott wouldn't expect it when he did seek his revenge and that is what Harry wanted.

"He tried to kill you!" Exclaimed Snape, the usual stoic wizard looked utterly furious and Harry wasn't sure he like the tone; made it sound like he was stupid.

"Tried being the operative word, you should get started two weeks isn't an awful lot of time." Harry said and his team stood each grabbing an elite member, before Ori took hold of Nott he sent a questioning look to Harry who nodded they vanished; they would train at Potter Manor.

"Harry.." Tom said when they were alone, Harry just gave him a blank look removed Nagini and shadowed away without a word.

That had been a week ago and Harry had gotten used to avoiding being alone in the man's presence, Tom had relentlessly tried to gain his attention but he just couldn't find it in himself to open up to anyone. He'd decided he'd finish school, travel and then have a child by then he'd be content in the fact that Lady Magic was saved and yes he'd never be rid of the immortal dark lord but he couldn't imagine a life without magic. He awoke and instantly knew something was wrong, there on his bedside table was his Father's resurrection stone with only two words on the note in Tom's handwriting 'Use it' choosing to ignore it he warded a box and placed the stone inside before hiding it in a hidden compartment of his trunk.

He'd started to not hate potions, that seemed to be changing since Snape seemed content enough to snap and sneer at him. Maybe it was to do with his Lord, but since that had absolutely nothing to do with his schoolwork he didn't understand why he had to suffer during his lessons. Even as he tried to slip out the Professor barked him back inside like he was some dog.

"Yes Professor?" he asked politely

"Why are you punishing yourself?" Snape asked concerned

"I'm unsure what that has to do with my schoolwork Professor" Harry pointed out, his tone polite and his face blank.

"A professor doesn't just have a duty to a students schoolwork, he has a duty to the students themselves" he drawled

"I appreciate your concern but it's unwarranted. If that's all may I leave now Sir?"

"No. I'm going to call your elf, who's going to bring us the stone and we'll sit in my quarters until you're ready to use it" Snape told him choosing to ignore the teen as his magic pulsed around him in his concealed fury instead he called for Winky, who flicked in and out after quiet words from Snape returning with that stupid fucking box. "Let's move this to my quarters Mr Potter" Snape said his robes flapping behind him as he lead the way to his rooms, Harry tried to flee but the castle refused him only allowing him to follow Snape he felt like a fucking sheep.

"And just who am I supposed to summon Sir?" Harry retorted

"Your mum and dad" drawled Snape, passing Harry a glass of firewhiskey and sitting across from the teen on battered leather sofas. "Some time today would be appreciated Mr Potter, I do have a blonde I'd like to see"

"Right this was your plan, be sure to tell your blonde that" Harry tisked downing his firewhiskey and fiddling with the box, the wards shredding as he did so. The stone was small and black etched in the front was the deathly hallows symbol, it felt dark beautifully dark before Harry knew what he was doing he turned the stone three times and he was face to face with a enraged witch and a sheepish looking wizard who he did look similar too. He barely registered when they embraced him, still a little stunned that it worked; he thought it would be more of a ghost not a very real, warm human appearance.

"Harry James Potter" snapped Lily, so that was the thrill of Harry your full name used by your parent. Merlin why were witches so scary. "You need to get out of your mind Harry, I haven't even started being scary yet"

"I wasn't ready" Harry said to Snape looking at the offending stone still in his hand and then back at his parents, James laughed before he too was silenced by his angry wife.

"Get over it, we're here and I won't leave until my baby stops this nonsense" Lily told him

"I'm not a- no I will not finish that sentence" Harry corrected, summoning more firewhiskey and downing it before his mother told him he couldn't do that either.

"Good boy, now I'm going to explain something that you may have skipped over in relation to having a baby" Lily said "Love, yes you and Tom are soul mates but to be blessed with a child then you need to love each other, purebloods struggle to conceive as they marry out of convenience and let's not forget how incestuous some of those lines have become. Narcissa and Lucius love each other, yes in an non romantic setting but there is a lot of love between them."

"I can't do that" Harry said in horror, forgetting all etiquette and drinking from the bottle he'd buy Snape more.

"I'm sure you're capable son, you just have to let yourself" James said

"That's for other people, I don't want it" Harry admitted and Lily pulled him closer quickly removing the bottle from his grip.

"Do you think you don't deserve it?" Snape asked and Harry frowned

"Why wouldn't I deserve it? I just don't want it, why is it so wrong to just not want it? Why the fuck is that a requirement! You two loved each I get that but what effect did that have on your child when you fucking died? Why do the two have to coincide" Harry snapped making the wizard flinch, Lily seemed unfazed.

"Do you truly believe that having us as parents had no effect on your life?" she questioned

"I don't know did it?"

"I think you share many qualities and not just your looks with your Dad, the both of you almost got sorted into Slytherin did you know? Life could've gone very differently for us all if he didn't argue with the hat" Lily said and Harry saw a look he often saw on Luna's face when he unintentionally upset her. He almost apologised but then he frowned.

"and I surround myself with witches like you. Like an idiot"

"You're also very protective over your friends even if they let you down" she added

"You're not going to try and convince me to keep pettigrew alive are you?" Harry said his face twisting into disgust and James laughed

"No definitely not. Actually me and padfoot want him to see us"

"Wait you want me to keep using this stone?" Harry asked

"You're the necromancer, you'll figure it out" James said evasively

"And no you can't just ask Death to bring us back, he's siding with us on this" Lily added

"Well that's rude, don't I already have enough to do?" Harry sighed dramatically

"You are risking loosing yourself entirely, you have too many mask it's time to let some go Harry. You're making it harder on yourself" Lily said softly, Harry didn't need to look to know there were unshed rears in her eyes.

"Tell me how? I don't want too but if it'll stop you from fucking crying then just tell me and I'll do it. Fucking witches and tears, why is it so fucking scary to see a witch cry. Even the tiny ones!" Harry said already trying to shadow away, as it failed he cursed Hogwarts mentally whilst rubbing his chest and scar

"You do that often" Snape murmured, Harry's hands halted in their movement before he continue this time watching himself with a curious expression. "Have you figured it out?"

"That I've picked up a habit?" Harry shrugged

"Think back to the books you read on soul bonds" James put in

"Guess I skipped over that too. Ohh no wait something about experiencing pain during long breaks away from your soul mate until the bond is established or if you choose to severe it. He's in the castle though it's not like he's far away." Harry said rolling his eyes

"Tom may well be in the castle but you're both emotionally retarded, the bond was soothed by touch yet you are both actively avoiding each other now"

"What you're telling me is that this shit is impossible and I should give up now?" Harry asked his Dad, who laughed and shook his head.

"I married her, me James Potter prankster extraordinaire and a complete bully at times until I experienced love from thee best woman. Yes that complete prick married your Mum, now I know you know some of what I participated in whilst I was at Hogwarts but I got away with a fuck ton more then I should have and numerous people could have died. Yet your mum loves me, so if we're talking about impossible things then doesn't it prove that some how somethings just work out if you let them"

"That comparison doesn't really help, but yes you somehow managed to convince mum you were redeemable and she scolded you until you showed yourself" Harry said seriously and Lily laughed whilst James pouted in protest.

"You should have given him a chance to explain himself" Lily said her face returning to a slight glare

"I heard them, every one of his scattered thoughts. Yeah he thought I was drunk, too young, to naive they didn't bother me. He fucking feared me. At that moment he thought I'd destroy him if he gave in, insecurities of something that happened when I was a baby. That I was seeking revenge or some other crap. That I'd be just like what those people did to me seek pleasure and then laugh or something" Harry sneered, thankful that Snape had chosen to leave the family to discuss it. It wasn't an issue of trust but well his parents were already dead and half aware of everything if not more so.

"You understand why he'd think like that?" James asked but already knowing

"Yes of course I do, but this was just sex and this is only going to get worse. I don't have much of a choice do I?, neither of us do. It's this or no more magic" Harry said sounding dejected

"I think that's enough for today, just think about it baby. We'll be here when you need us" Lily said softly, embracing him again before stepping back and watching tearfully as James embraced their son.

"We're proud of you son, no matter what you decide we'll be with you" he whispered and Harry held on a little tighter before pulling away completely and turning the stone over in his hand. When his parents were gone he pushed the stone away from him. It wasn't far enough he quickly scribbled two words on a piece of parchment and had Winky return it. He shadowed to Peverell training room intent on releasing his magic away from Hogwarts, him or anyone who could give him more to consider.

He called for dummies and cleared his mind, concentrating on the magic of the spells darting towards him the feel of them as they skimmed his body as he ducked and dodged them. The sounds of the walls absorbing the magic that failed to hit him and if he focused enough he swore he could hear the sound of the magic itself for what else could explain the high frequency buzzes as he subconsciously shot off spells to strike down the dummies until all that left was rubble and him panting.

After he'd showered, dressed and had a bite to eat he used his time turner to go back for the lessons he'd missed during his meeting with his parents. Charms and Herbology, then he'd surely have to sit through lunch with the weaslette and if that wasn't torture enough he had double defence after. After his two tedious lessons with Flitwick and Sprout, Harry began to think that today would be manageable. He only had lunch, defence and then he could concentrate on The Sanctuary; maybe go see Moony but with lunch came Ginny, and with Ginny came more bad news.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you after you've eaten Harry, he prefers Liquorice wands" Ginny said sliding on to the bench next to him pouring them both some pumpkin juice; really did she have to dose him so often! He noticed the headmaster leave his chair and that presented an opportunity he could not deny himself.

"Thanks Gin, guess I should go see what he wants" he said rejecting the drink and fighting a smirk at the fury in her eyes.

"What about your drink Harry?" she said shoving the offending goblet to his chest

"Not really thirsty, thank you though" he said giving her a boyish smile before he climbed off the bench.

"Okay Harry, see you later" reaching up to place a kiss that would have landed on his mouth if he didn't tilt his head, leaving a sticky mess on his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore pulled out a lemon drop and sucked greedily until he felt the calming draught fill his mouth, that blasted reporter had published yet another damming article and yes it was accurate to a point but she never acknowledge that he was Albus Dumbledore the most powerful wizard alive and that should give him leeway in his actions and no one should question him he'd had to ask a house elf to ward his office from howlers how dare people think they had a right to demand answers from him!. Well he thought, no one will once the riddle and Potter boys were out of the way and they would he had made sure of it and not only would he be hailed a hero again but he'd have the Potter, Black and Gryffindor vaults. Goblins were manipulative creatures and he'd had a forged will prepared during the Potter teens first year, no one would suspect a thing. He almost cackled when he was interrupted from his celebratory thoughts by a weak knock on his door, straightening himself up into his friendly mask he shouted a cheerful open and was pleased to see his weapon walk in. Meek, frail and submissive was the perfect words to describe the young man he had created.

"Harry my boy come sit, lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir, I've just eaten lunch" Harry replied quietly

"I see, must watch your figure for Quidditch I suppose" he suggested lightly

"My ban is still in place sir, Professor Mcgonagall said I am unable to play" Harry pointed out, bowing his head and looking utterly pathetic.

"That is a shame my boy, you are a very good seeker. However that may be for the best this year, I wanted to meet with you to discuss starting some private lessons" and Harry's head snapped up to him in surprise

"With you Sir?"

" Yes some of your lessons will be with myself but I have arranged with Professor Melkor for you to receive one on one help with defence and of course offensive magic and I think it would be wise to restart your occlumency sessions with Professor Snape we'd not like a repeat of last year and the lessons with myself are of a sensitive issue that we can't have Tom becoming aware of"

"Snape hates me sir, can't professor Mcgonagall teach me?" Harry replied knowing that Dumbledore would expect him to complain

"Professor Snape, and I am sure if you treat him with respect he will in turn treat you kinder." Dumbledore said, using his wand under his desk to send compulsion charms at the teen.

"I'll try sir" Harry rushed to say, feeling the icky magic swarm him. Dumbledore wanted him to trust him. "What will we be doing Sir?"

"I believe it is time that you learned your enemy, his past and his journey to immortality" Harry morphed his expression into righteously horrified

"You mean Voldemort is immortal? Then how can we get rid of him sir?" Harry said making sure to sound panicked

"I think you're the key Harry, of course I'll be here to advise you but you are the prophecy child" Dumbledore said, and wasn't that the truth oh Harry wanted to gouge out those twinkling eyes instead he masked his face to look uncertain and fiddled with the frayed ends of his robe sleeves.

"Are you sure I am Sir? I'm nothing special, what if it's wrong." He muttered

"I have faith in you my boy, now I believe you have lessons so I won't keep you any longer" Dumbledore told him, Harry took that as his cue to leave he bid the headmaster a goodbye. Walking past the perch where Fawkes rested thrilling sadly; poor bird and left.

He sat at the back of Tom's classroom as he had the passed week which usually meant he was left alone for the period of the class. That wasn't to be since Tom had decided to discuss Patronus Charms and their usefulness in a battle setting and since it was well known he'd been able to produce a corporeal form since he was 13 years old of course he had to give a demonstration; at the front of the class. Right next to Tom.

"Whenever you're ready" murmured Tom, and Merlin how was he supposed to think of happy thoughts when around this intoxicating git. He pulled out his wand swept it in a circular motion and out came running his trusty stag, which was too being an arsehole as it pranced around Tom and didn't Harry just want to lock himself in his room and never come out again.

"Merlin, will you give over" he scolded and the stag gave him a dramatic nod before he stood in front of him, obediently like a puppy. "Good boy" he praised patting his head, the gasps from his classmates reminded him he wasn't alone and that he was treating his patronus like a pet.. in public. He could feel the dark lord's amusement.

"Impressive Mr Potter, now some of you may be wondering how this could aid you during a battle which is why you'll be trying to catch Mr Potter off guard and the only aid he has will be his patronus" Tom informed them, and Harry gaped like a fish.

"You can't be serious" Harry exclaimed "Sir"

"Deadly" Tom smirked before moving away leaving Harry alone at the front of the class.

"Just you and me boy, you let any of them hit me and I won't let you come out and play" Harry whispered and the stag bellowed before lowering his head and waving his antlers at the students. Most looked terrified and Harry couldn't hold his laugh. "Sorry.. go for it" Prongs had taken his threat seriously, meaning Harry only had to side step a few spells. His patronus deflected or absorbed the spells. Powering a patronus was tiring though so he made his patronus glow brightly, so all that anyone could see was white before he muttered a goodbye and ended the spell.

"I do not expect you to be able to reach that level of control over your patronus, many grown wizards and witches are unable to produce a corporeal form let alone command it to protect them. However you will aim for a corporeal form this term, though you will pass if you manage a mist." Tom told them as he approached the front "Do not hound Mr Potter for assistance outside of this classroom, he will only assist you during lesson time"

"I will?" Harry questioned amused, the Professor nodded "I will...apparently"

"Then you'll direct those who are already able to produce a corporeal form how you would proceed with their bond with their patronus" Tom informed him settling to lean against his desk, this was shaping up to be an embarrassing lesson at his expense.

"Okay, I'd consider why your patronus chose to take that form. It doesn't have to be some ancient symbolic meaning. Stags are considered as kings of the forest, a symbol of male sexuality, rebirth or in several cultures just associated with magic and/or quest of a hero. My reasoning was personal, my patronus is in the form of my Dad's animagus form and as you saw he's a bit of a show off just as I am told my Dad was. I think recognising why I have to put up with Prongs, aided me in stabilising the bond" Harry told them his eyes drifting over to the people he knew could cast a patronus.

"What about us who can't Potter?" Theodore Nott snapped, Harry looked at Tom as he was sure that man was supposed to be the one teaching but Tom just smiled and indicated for him to go on. The students that were able to produce a patronus had risen to look through Tom's bookcases in search of their patronus meanings or sat in quiet areas with their patronus running around them.

"The most commonly used method of producing a patronus is flawed, think a happy thought hold it and say the incantation. I'd suggest you meditate, as often as you can fit in and concentrate on the feel of your magic when you're remembering happier memories." Harry told them and most nodded in understanding. Nott seemed to be struggling or enjoyed the sound of Harry's voice.

"How's that any different?" he sneered

"Chances are you're going to forget the happy memories when faced with a dementor, since that's what they feed from. You're not going to forget you're a wizard or witch and since you're meditating to recall the feel of your magic, a patronus will become second nature." Harry answered anyway

"Why do you know all of this Potter?" Pansy demanded

"Think everyone knows they seem fond of removing my soul last year and I may not be a Slytherin but I do have some self preservation" Harry replied rolling his eyes. "Alright show me" he said noticing how Tom refused to do anything but watch with concealed amusement

"Show you" Pansy repeated

"Yes Parkinson, try to perform the patronus charm"

"But I haven't meditated yet"

"I'd be surprised if you managed it on your first try, but even with meditating you still need the correct wand movement and since you have yet to manage it you'll have to say it out loud" Harry told her

"Okay, expecto patronum" The witch said quietly.

"Correct her" Tom told him and Harry was surprised of his restraint Tom was pushing him, he pushed his irritation through the link but walked to stand behind the witch.

"Relax there's no dementor okay? You're gripping your wand so tight your knuckles are white. The motion doesn't have to be so sharp, use some of that pureblood grace to your advantage it's all in the wrist. Start from the inside anti cloak wise in a circle whilst you speak the spell." Harry murmured close to her ear, his hand rest on hers as he walked through the motion. He stepped back "Try again"

"Expecto patronum" The witch repeated more confidentially and a mist shot from her wand but after a moment it was gone. She was thrilled though and she threw out all decorum and hugged Harry who was frozen in surprise. "Thank you Potter"

"Yeah you're welcome" Harry said when she let him go and turned to the sneering Slytherin's who were shooting her disproving looks. "How dare she feel a little pride over her accomplishments" he drawled sarcastically "how's about you all get your wands out and give it a go" he snapped and they hurried to follow his instruction. Crabbe looked close to just tossing his wand.

"That won't help, forget about everything else it's just you and your magic. You have to want it, believe in yourself that you can do it, there's no reason that you shouldn't be able too." Harry said soothingly

"We're not all light wizards Potter" Daphne greengrass brought up and oh wasn't that hilarious

"That's a myth and if you're going to use that as an excuse to not try to produce it then you're narrow-minded. Lose the stiff posture no one is going to disarm you and try like you want it"

"So you're suggesting wizards like the Dark Lord could produce one?" good old Goyle asked him

"The patronus charm is a difficult spell to master, since Voldemort has mastered many forms of magic I'd assume he can" Harry said enjoying the winces at how casually he could say the Dark Lord's name

"Wonder what it would be, possibly a basilisk. King of serpents" mused Pansy and Harry rolled his eyes

"I doubt his patronus would take that form, but I'll ask him next time he tries to kill me. Till then let's focus on you lot hmm?" he asked, oh now they realise who they are casually talking too and he was sure Tom wasn't pleased how easily they discussed him. Naughty junior death eater babies.

"Expecto patronum" Greengrass yelled and she beamed when a cat appeared before it rubbed itself around her legs before wandering off. "I can't believe it, thank you Potter."

"Fitting patronus and you're welcome" Harry continued when she rose an elegant eyebrow "Cats are independent creatures, you can never own one it merely chooses you to care for it. Curious, clever, unpredictable and the ability to fight when cornered. Symbolises magic and mystery in your life, night wanderer and easily bored." Daphne looked stunned and she too was fighting the urge to hug him, making him wonder if he had a free hugs sign on his back or something.

"Truly, thank you. Guess you do know what you're talking about"

Harry approached Crabbe and grabbed his wand arm "You're going to take someone's eye out, your movement needs to be firm but not a windmill- a big circle. Watch" Harry instructed as he moved his own wand "Expecto patronum. See it's a controlled movement, practice Crabbe that with meditating and you will manage this"

"How can you be so sure Potter?" He asked frustrated

"It's obvious you want it, walk away when you feel frustrated but go back to it once you've calmed. You're a wizard." Harry reassured him and Crabbe nodded a fraction.

"Dismissed, Mr Potter stay" Tom spoke up from the front and Harry flopped into a chair without complaint so much for being left alone this lesson. "I'd heard of whispers of your teaching skill, I wasn't quite expecting that performance"

"Hmm? Did I not live up to your expectations?" Harry asked lightly but he did turn to look at him

"You convinced me that Crabbe will be able to succeed in producing a patronus, I think you could say you more then exceeded my expectations." Tom admitted

"I did wonder why you refused to teach and threw me to the snakes, so what's yours?" Harry asked interested

"It used to be a bat, it has changed shape drastically" Tom warned him before a giant lion appeared roaring next to Tom, lifting giant paws to stalk towards Harry who looked at it in awe, irony and understanding.

"He's gorgeous and surprising. Though they are considered fiercely protective over their cause, possessive over what they claim as there's, accompanied many Gods which alludes them to the lion as a symbol of strength and authority, a hidden affectionate side and an internal power to influence changes be it positive or negative in yourself and those around you" Harry told him and Tom listened whilst watching Harry scratch his patronus behind the lions ear eliciting a purr from the beast. "Were you disappointed that you didn't get a snake?"

"Could you imagine the hissy fit I'd be subjected too from Nagini if the snake wasn't her?" he scoffed, no a lion was much more satisfying and gave him less of a head ache "As for a basilisk as miss Parkinson suggested I already see four regularly I do not need another"

"Where in Godric's name are you keeping four basilisks?"

"In the chamber" Tom answered like Harry should be aware of them

"I use the chamber regularly and I've not seen nor heard a hiss from any basilisks or any species of snake" Harry exclaimed

"I'll take you to them tomorrow, I require food, finish marking some homework and then sleep. Join me?"

"Hmm this isn't some way of saying I'm not allowed out of you sight for the foreseeable future is it? Because you can't do that" Harry told him, though he did let his body move when Tom grasped his wrist

"Dark Lord" Tom said smugly, so yes maybe Tom could kidnap him, keep him prisoner and do evil dark lord things to him. Wrong train of thoughts, still Tom would struggle to contain him.

"Right that title doesn't fill me with dread, or maybe it's because your patronus is wanting me to rub it's belly but as I do have something to tell you I suppose I can eat, you're on your own with the marking though" he curled further into Tom when he was side apparated away and they stood in the same embrace when they arrived in Tom's study at Slytherin Manor. An elf popped in and disturb them but Tom didn't release him, merely dismissed the elf after it informed them that dinner was served Harry wasn't sure who instigated the kiss but it was as demanding, rough and warm as it he remembered. The sexual attraction was the simple part, it was empowering when it was him who forced a growl from the Dark lord knowing it wasn't just him affected by just a simple snog.

"I find you're inability to travel by the simplest forms of magical transportation greatly amusing." Tom said his fingers trailing patterns down Harry's face who knew he looked dazed but couldn't find himself to care, he felt lighter in the man's presence maybe Snape was right and he was suffering from a strained bond.

"I'm glad you find one of my many flaws amusing, and who needs apparation when I can shadow?" Harry asked him, and to prove a point he moved them to Tom's dining room

"I think they will forever feel disgusting" Tom sneered as he sat down

"Meanie, moving on I had a meeting with the old goat today"

"Oh did he inform you that he wishes for me to prepare you to fight the Dark Lord?" Tom said with a chuckle

"Partly, he wants me too take up occlumency with Snape; which I have no intentions of doing so if you could order him to give fake reports that would be most welcome. He also informed me that it was time I learned about you, your childhood and your quest for immortality" Harry said his voice becoming quieter as he wasn't confident in how Tom would react, minutes ticked by and Tom still hadn't replied his face blank but Harry wasn't expecting his answer when Tom eventually spoke up.

"I can't imagine that he knows much at all regarding my childhood before I reached Hogwarts and although I have no urge to relive that time, I would wager it would be beneficial for you to know about it. Loathe as I am to admit it but it helped shape me" Tom informed him, in a voice one would use when describing the weather.

"Why would you suggest that?" Harry asked befuddled, he couldn't think of any logical reason for Tom to share such private memories with him.

"I want to trust you, it's something I never imagined I'd share with anyone so it's logical that if you are going to witness any of it you should see it all." Oh they were touching on uncomfortable ground, may as well stick the knife in.

"What do you know about conceiving magical children Tom?" Harry asked softly

"It's not a subject I've read into, though many pureblood families seem to struggle"

"My mum pointed something out earlier, something I've skimmed over deeming it frivolous; except it's apparently one of the reasons that purebloods struggle" Harry took sips of his wine to calm his nerves "Love, magical children are gifts and to conceive their needs to be love between the parents"

"That's... potentially problematic" Tom replied slowly "Though we don't have to recognise the emotions, and the idea doesn't send me into a rage."

"I think potentially problematic is a severe understatement, but given the magnitude of what we have to do I don't feel all that concerned about it more annoyed at my oversight." Harry admitted

"That is true, we'll just continue as we are and stop denying ourselves. Choose to feel whatever that entails, let it progress naturally" Tom suggested and Harry nodded though he doubted it was going to be as easy as that.

"Think I'll go over what Remus has sent me whilst you play professor." Harry told him pushing away his half eaten dessert "Or not, looks like we have visitors" his attention now on the doorway, Tom followed his eye line he couldn't see anyone, but after a moment of confusion Lady Magic and Death swept in with practiced grace.

"We apologise for the interruption, but we that- " Lady Magic looked uneasy, fidgeting with the sleeve of Death's robes.

"Shall we move to somewhere more comfortable?" Tom suggested, Lady Magic looked pleased and nodded. Moving slightly as Tom lead them out of the dining room and too a room Harry hadn't been in. Magic thrummed in the air creating a tranquil atmosphere. "Salazar's tranquillity room" Tom seemed to sense his silent question.

"Right, why are you here looking like you'd rather be anywhere else?" Harry asked them, his head cocked to the side at his adoptive parents.

"We want to show you" Lady magic started before death cut her off, instead offering his hand in comfort.

"You have never asked us for anything Son, and this world has never done anything right by you. " Death continued shooting a pointed look at Tom, who tried not to flinch. "We want to show you, both of you the outcome if you fail or choose not to go through with this."

"Err what's the need of that?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Incentive, we don't want to pressure you in to viewing the future or in influencing your decision regarding the prophecy but as we've witnessed you're both very willing to fulfil it. Think of it as seeing what your up against, it may aid you in your plans. It's up to you" Death explained,

"And you were uncomfortable because?" Harry asked shooting them both looks and they relaxed into the sofa.

"Wasn't sure how you'd react" Lady Magic answered, her lip quirked until she laughed. "Was a bit silly of us apparently"

"You want to do this?" Harry asked Tom who'd been quietly observing

"I assume that this is a guaranteed future as you're offering us a chance to view it." Tom questioned

"Yes, there are too many variables to show you the future if you are successful" Lady magic answered "There are rules that prevent us from meddling, as this could result in the extinction of magic we are willing too aid as much as we can when asked." Harry and Tom shared a look, silently communicating before the nodded slightly.

"We want to see, please" Harry told them, whilst Tom nodded his participation.


	8. Chapter 8

I apologise to those who have reviewed or PM'ed me in the hope that I would continue this story, but I feel like it needs a re-write and in trying to think of what to do with this I ended up thinking of a new story. Lords and their Guardians. If you would like to take over this fic then you're welcome too, I'd appreciate a link as I LOVE a HP/TRJ fic.

Thank you and again I'm sorry3


End file.
